Little Moony
by kakalazen
Summary: Little Moony... Ceci est la magnifique fic d'Izzie que j'ai suivi... Il s'y trouve les 11 premiers chapitres et le douzième, qui est de mon cru (comme le reste de l'histoire à partir de ce chap là ) Dites moi si j'ai bien suivi l'histoire ! CHAPITRE 13 EN
1. 11 premiers chapitres d'Izzie

Chapitre 1

C'était les vacances d'été mais pourtant Harry se trouvait à Poudlard. En effet, comme Dumbledore avait jugé qu'il n'était plus assez en sécurité avec son oncle et sa tante à Privet Drive, il lui avait demandé de rester passer toutes ses vacances au château. Et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de passer son été loin des Dursley.

Malheureusement pour lui, le directeur avait jugé qu'il serait très bon pour lui de passer son été à étudier et il se retrouvait, en ce moment même, bloqué dans les cachots, avec pour seul compagnie Rogue, à travailler sur une potion de rajeunissement.

Bon, d'accord, ça n'était pas si terrible que cela, depuis que Rogue et lui avaient décidé de faire la paix et de repartir à zéro. Cela c'était passé au début des vacances et, pour le plus grand étonnement de Harry, c'était Sévérus qui avait fait le premier pas et le jeune garçon s'était empressé d'accepter. Depuis, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Mais tout cela n'empêchait pas que les potions n'étaient toujours pas la matière préférée de Harry et il doutait sérieusement que celle qu'il était entrain de faire soit réussie.

C'est fait professeur ! Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Et bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à ajouter les feuilles de sauges hachées, qui calculeront le niveau de rajeunissement, et puis, ce sera fini.

D'accord !

Harry prit le bocal de feuille et en prit une bonne pincée qu'il déversa dans la marmite. Il en avait mis beaucoup mais bon, son professeur ne lui avait pas demandé de faire une potion très précise et il ne savait pas qu'elle concentration est-ce qu'il voulait. Il remua ensuite le tout avec une cuillère en bois qu'il posa ensuite sur le bureau, sans enlever le liquide qui restait à l'intérieur.

Voilà professeur ! J'ai fini la potion !

Montrez-moi cela, Harry.

Rogue se rendit au côté de Harry et vérifia sa potion. La couleur et la fluidité étaient excellente et toute à fait correct. Apparemment, le jeune garçon pouvait se montrer doué dans cette matière quand on lui expliquait bien ce qu'il fallait faire. Il regrettait vraiment de s'être acharné sur lui de cette manière-là durant toutes ses années mais bon, le principal c'était que le garçon lui pardonnait.

C'est tout à fait correct…

C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry, on ne peut plus surpris.

Et oui…. Et je pense que cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui…. Demain, nous verrons…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Bizarre, qui est-ce qui pouvait se trouver là en ce moment ? Severus n'en avait aucune idée mais cela ne pouvait être qu'un professeur et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui se rendait dans les cachots, pendant les vacances.

Entre Lupin !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un doux sourire affiché sur son visage, comme à son habitude. Il entra dans la pièce avec légèreté et salua les deux personnes.

Salut Moony ! lui répondit gaiement Harry. Tu vas bien ?

Très bien, merci…. Je venais juste demander à Severus s'il n'oubliait pas la potion ?

Ne t'en fait pas, Lupin, elle est prête…, le rassura-t-il. Tu veux que je te l'apporte tout de suite ?

Je veux bien, merci beaucoup Severus…

Même si Remus et Severus ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendu, ils avaient eux aussi décidé de faire la paix. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus adolescents et, depuis la mort de Sirius au cours d'un combat contre Voldemort où plusieurs d'entre eux avaient failli y laisser la vie, ils s'étaient pas mal rapprocher.

D'accord, la mort de Sirius, au début de la cinquième année de Harry, l'avait beaucoup rapproché du jeune garçon mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui confier sa douleur, à lui qui avait déjà tellement mal. Alors il restait en général seul dans sa chambre et laissait libre cours à son chagrin. Mais un jour Severus était venu, pour lui dire quelque chose et il l'avait découvert en pleurs et, malgré leur différent, il n'avait pas pu le laisser dans cet état. C'était à partir de là que tout avait commencé à s'améliorer entre eux, même si ce n'était pas encore la grande amitié.

Je vais te la chercher…

Severus se rendit dans sa réserve, là où il conservait les gobelets de potion tue-loup, qu'il préparait toujours un peu en avance et en prit un pour ensuite revenir le donner à Remus.

Et n'oublie pas de la brasser avant de la boire !

Merci…

Severus recommença à discuter avec Harry, ne faisant pas attention à ce que faisait Remus. Celui-ci utilisait la même cuillère que Harry pour brasser sa potion et par conséquent mélangeait la potion Tue-Loup avec la potion de rajeunissement. Chose à ne surtout pas faire !

Remus commença à boire la potion mais se mit aussitôt à tousser, s'attirant les regards des deux autres. Il reposa vivement le gobelet.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette potion ?

Severus le regarda, surpris. Il avait fait cette potion comme d'habitude et n'avait rien ajouter à l'intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi voulait parler Remus mais celui-ci avait vraiment l'air d'avoir avaler quelque chose de mauvais.

Je n'ai rien mis…

Remus sentit tout à coup sa tête tourner et se retint à la table, chancelant et faisant ainsi tomber les deux potions qui se trouvait sur la table, les mélangeant toutes les deux alors qu'elles tombaient vers lui, créant un nuage de fumée si épais que ni Harry, ni Severus ne pouvaient plus voir à travers.

Remus ? appela Harry, sans oser se précipiter dans la fumée.

Severus, par contre, commençait à comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer avec la potion mais s'il avait raison, ils étaient vraiment, mais alors là vraiment, très mal barrés !

Le nuage de fumée commença à se dissiper et, lorsque les deux hommes furent enfin capable de revoir leur ami, ils plaquèrent leur main contre leur bouche, incapable de parler. Seul Sévérus fut capable d'émettre un faible « oh ! mon Dieu ! ».

Là, on a vraiment un immense problème ! déclara Harry, une fois le choc passé, les yeux fixés sur Remus qui, visiblement, n'y comprenait pas grand-chose.

Chapitre 2 – Petits problèmes

Les deux hommes avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur le professeur Lupin, bien qu'il soit passablement difficile de l'appeler encore professeur à présent. En effet, les conséquences de la potion de rajeunissement ne s'étaient pas faites attendre et, à présent, il se tenait un mignon tout petit garçon de quatre ans à peine, à la place de l'adulte qu'il connaissait tout les deux. Et il flottait vraiment complètement dans ses vêtements.

Harry l'observa attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain très clair, sans aucune mèche grise, contrairement à d'habitude et ses yeux étaient couleur noisette, mais il y dansait une lueur de crainte. De crainte ?

« Merde ! pensa Harry. Le pauvre est totalement terrorisé. Il n'y pas seulement rajeuni physiquement, mais aussi mentalement ! »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du petit garçon et s'accroupit en face de lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour essayer de le rassurer mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment marcher.

Salut toi, je m'appelle Harry ! Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

Remus, murmura l'enfant. Je m'appelle Remus. Qui c'est le Monsieur ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ?

La voix de l'enfant était tremblante. Harry le comprenait très bien. Il se retrouvait dans un lieu totalement inconnu, entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourvu qu'il ne demande pas après ses parents !

Lui, dit Harry en indiquant Severus. C'est le professeur Rogue. On est à Poudlard, c'est une école. Dis-moi, Remus, est-ce que cela te dirait de faire une petite balade ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec hésitation. Est-ce que cela était bien prudent de faire confiance aux personnes qui étaient avec lui ? Mais Harry avait l'air tellement gentil ! Et puis, l'autre homme aussi. Un peu bizarre, certes, mais pas méchant.

Professeur ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour ses vêtements ?

Bien sûr…

D'un geste de la main, Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Remus qui, effrayé, se recula de plusieurs pas, pour se retrouver complètement collé à la table. Severus murmura un sortilège et les habits que Remus portait avant son accident s'ajustèrent à la taille du petit garçon qu'il était devenu, ou plutôt redevenu.

N'aie pas peur, Remus ! s'exclama Harry. Tu vois, c'est fini maintenant, le rassura-t-il en montrant Rogue qui rangeait sa baguette.

Remus regarda ses vêtements.

Comment il a fait ça, le monsieur ?

C'est de la magie ! Allez, viens maintenant, on va aller voir un vieux monsieur très gentil, tous les trois ! N'est-ce pas professeur ?

Sévérus comprit que Harry lui demandait implicitement s'il fallait aller voir Dumbledore. Et, effectivement, il était peut-être plus sage de le faire, et le plus vite possible. Si cela n'avait été que la potion de rajeunissement, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire, puisqu'il pouvait facilement fabriquer un antidote. Seulement là, elle avait été mélangée avec la potion Tue-Loup et il ne savait vraiment pas comment est-ce que le mélange de la potion avait pu affecter l'organisme de Remus. Il avait besoin de l'avis du directeur.

Oui, on va y aller tout de suite !

Il commença déjà à se diriger vers la sortie, tout en utilisant un sortilège de nettoyage pour enlever le plus gros des dégâts. Il ferait le reste plus tard.

Allez Remus, on y va ! lui dit Harry en se relevant et en lui tendant une main que le petit enfant pris sans hésiter.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à marcher, Remus trottinant pour rester à la hauteur de son nouvel ami. Severus était passé devant et Harry le suivait. Apparemment, son professeur de potion ne se sentait pas vraiment très à l'aise avec les petits enfants, ou bien était-ce parce que c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Possible…

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des personnages de tableaux commençaient à remuer, à s'agiter et à discuter entre eux. Harry put sentir la main de Remus serrer la sienne de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'il finit par baisser les yeux vers lui. L'enfant avait l'air d'avoir encore plus peur qu'avant. Ses yeux brillaient inhabituellement forts et il était, visiblement, au bord des larmes.

Harry se baissa vers lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras, espérant que cela le rassurerait. Il se remit debout, tout en tenant Remus contre lui. Le petit enfant noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, du mieux qu'il put, et ses bras autour de son cou. Il plongea la tête sur son épaule pour ne plus voir les tableaux effrayants et Harry put sentir les petits doigts s'enrouler autour de ses mèches de cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours adorer les petits enfants.

Harry marcha plus rapidement pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son professeur, lequel ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire attendris se dessiner sur son visage à la vue du petit être reposant dans les bras de son élève. Et dire que c'était Lupin !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille et Severus donna le mot de passe. Harry et son professeur montèrent sur les escaliers et se laissèrent élever jusque tout en haut de la tour.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus qui avait relever la tête.

C'est rien Remus, c'est juste un ascenseur. Pour pas qu'on soit obliger de monter à pied.

C'est bizarre…

C'est vrai.

Le petit enfant se pelotonna à nouveau tout contre Harry. Celui-ci l'entendit étouffer un bâillement et sourit.

Tu as sommeil ?

Un peu…

Tu peux dormir si tu veux…

Tu…tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ?

Harry s'étonna de la crainte qui perçait dans la voix de son ancien professeur, et il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait si peur qu'il l'abandonne. Il se dépêcha de le rassurer.

Bien sûr que je serais là!

Mici…

Rémus ferma les yeux, la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'élève alors qu'ils arrivaient tout en haut de la tour. Harry et son professeur sortir de l'escalier et se rendirent jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

Dites professeur, est-ce que vous ne croyez pas que cela serait mieux que j'attende dehors avec Remus…

Je ne pense pas…. De toute façon, je suis sûr que le directeur sait déjà que vous êtes là alors, cela ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Harry se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, faisant attention à bouger le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller le petit garçon qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. Severus toqua à la porte et attendit que la voix de Dumbledore l'invite à entrer. Ce qui ne mit pas très longtemps.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa en premier, suivit de Harry. Lorsque le directeur aperçu le fardeau que celui-ci transportait, sa mâchoire manqua de tomber par terre.

Excusez-moi, mais qui est ce garçon ? demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

Voyez-vous professeur, Harry et moi étions entrain de travailler sur une potion de rajeunissement mais il y a eu un petit accident.

D'accord Severus, mais qui est ce garçon ?

En fait, le professeur Lupin est arrivé pour sa potion et il a malencontreusement utiliser la même cuillère que Harry.

Severus, QUI EST CE GARCON ?

C'est Remus…, finit par déclarer Harry.

Quoi ?

Chut ! s'exclama Harry, ne voulant pas que l'enfant soit réveiller par tout le bruit qu'il y avait. Il ne faut pas le réveiller…

Désolé, murmura Dumbledore, toujours choqués par l'état de son collègue. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui avez pas tout de suite donner l'antidote, Severus ?

Et bien Albus, c'est délicat. Il a prit cette potion ainsi que la potion Tue-Loup en même temps. Certains des ingrédients des deux potions sont les mêmes et je crains que les effets risques de s'en trouver changer. Ainsi que la façon d'y remédier. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de donner à Lupin un antidote normal, sans savoir ce que cela donnera. Il me faudra du temps pour mettre au point le bon remède et le tester…

Bien, je comprend, soupira Dumbledore. Mais pensez-vous avoir fini avant la rentrée.

Oh non ! J'en doute. La potion Tue-Loup n'est pas très connue et ses effets ne sont pas tous répertorier…. Cela serait déjà un miracle si j'y arrive avant Noël.

Noël ! répétèrent Harry et Dumbledore.

Oui…

Mais comment est-ce que l'on va faire, professeur ? Je veux dire, il ne se souvient même pas que la magie existe…. Et s'il demande ses parents, qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? questionna Harry.

Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas…. Mais le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de savoir qui va s'en occuper…

C'est vrai que Harry n'avait vraiment pas pensé à cela. Cela allait être assez difficile de trouver quelqu'un. Déjà qu'il faudrait expliquer à la personne ce qu'il s'était passé.

Severus, vous pourriez le faire…

Dumbledore fut coupé par la voix de Rogue.

Vous plaisantez j'espère ! je ne peux pas m'en occuper ! J'ai des cours à préparer, et à assurer ! Je ne peux pas jouer les baby-sitter !

Voyons Severus…

Non Dumbledore ! C'est hors de question ! je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants ! Demandez plutôt à Potter !

Moi ? s'étonna Harry.

Bien sûr ! vous avez vu comme vous êtes à l'aise avec lui et il a l'air de vous avoir déjà adopter !

Et bien ce sera comme cela…. Harry, tu t'occuperas de Remus le temps que l'on trouve un antidote. Mais Severus, je voudrais quand même que vous l'aidiez un peu, lorsque les cours recommenceront !

Severus aurait bien voulu protestez mais l'air déterminé du professeur Dumbledore lui certifia que cela ne serait pas utile d'argumenter. De toute façon, il finirait par céder.

D'accord…

Bien, maintenant je vais vous laissez retourner à vos occupations…

Oui, professeur !

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore et marchèrent dans le silence le plus total jusque vers le couloir menant à la tour de Griffondor, puisque c'est là que Harry résidait.

Je pense que Remus va rester dans le dortoir des Griffondors, déclara Harry.

Effectivement c'est mieux…. Allez, à ce soir au souper Harry.

Au revoir, professeur !

Chapitre 2 – Petits problèmes

Les deux hommes avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur le professeur Lupin, bien qu'il soit passablement difficile de l'appeler encore professeur à présent. En effet, les conséquences de la potion de rajeunissement ne s'étaient pas faites attendre et, à présent, il se tenait un mignon tout petit garçon de quatre ans à peine, à la place de l'adulte qu'il connaissait tout les deux. Et il flottait vraiment complètement dans ses vêtements.

Harry l'observa attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain très clair, sans aucune mèche grise, contrairement à d'habitude et ses yeux étaient couleur noisette, mais il y dansait une lueur de crainte. De crainte ?

« Merde ! pensa Harry. Le pauvre est totalement terrorisé. Il n'y pas seulement rajeuni physiquement, mais aussi mentalement ! »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du petit garçon et s'accroupit en face de lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour essayer de le rassurer mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment marcher.

Salut toi, je m'appelle Harry ! Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

Remus, murmura l'enfant. Je m'appelle Remus. Qui c'est le Monsieur ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ?

La voix de l'enfant était tremblante. Harry le comprenait très bien. Il se retrouvait dans un lieu totalement inconnu, entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourvu qu'il ne demande pas après ses parents !

Lui, dit Harry en indiquant Severus. C'est le professeur Rogue. On est à Poudlard, c'est une école. Dis-moi, Remus, est-ce que cela te dirait de faire une petite balade ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec hésitation. Est-ce que cela était bien prudent de faire confiance aux personnes qui étaient avec lui ? Mais Harry avait l'air tellement gentil ! Et puis, l'autre homme aussi. Un peu bizarre, certes, mais pas méchant.

Professeur ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour ses vêtements ?

Bien sûr…

D'un geste de la main, Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Remus qui, effrayé, se recula de plusieurs pas, pour se retrouver complètement collé à la table. Severus murmura un sortilège et les habits que Remus portait avant son accident s'ajustèrent à la taille du petit garçon qu'il était devenu, ou plutôt redevenu.

N'aie pas peur, Remus ! s'exclama Harry. Tu vois, c'est fini maintenant, le rassura-t-il en montrant Rogue qui rangeait sa baguette.

Remus regarda ses vêtements.

Comment il a fait ça, le monsieur ?

C'est de la magie ! Allez, viens maintenant, on va aller voir un vieux monsieur très gentil, tous les trois ! N'est-ce pas professeur ?

Sévérus comprit que Harry lui demandait implicitement s'il fallait aller voir Dumbledore. Et, effectivement, il était peut-être plus sage de le faire, et le plus vite possible. Si cela n'avait été que la potion de rajeunissement, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire, puisqu'il pouvait facilement fabriquer un antidote. Seulement là, elle avait été mélangée avec la potion Tue-Loup et il ne savait vraiment pas comment est-ce que le mélange de la potion avait pu affecter l'organisme de Remus. Il avait besoin de l'avis du directeur.

Oui, on va y aller tout de suite !

Il commença déjà à se diriger vers la sortie, tout en utilisant un sortilège de nettoyage pour enlever le plus gros des dégâts. Il ferait le reste plus tard.

Allez Remus, on y va ! lui dit Harry en se relevant et en lui tendant une main que le petit enfant pris sans hésiter.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à marcher, Remus trottinant pour rester à la hauteur de son nouvel ami. Severus était passé devant et Harry le suivait. Apparemment, son professeur de potion ne se sentait pas vraiment très à l'aise avec les petits enfants, ou bien était-ce parce que c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Possible…

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des personnages de tableaux commençaient à remuer, à s'agiter et à discuter entre eux. Harry put sentir la main de Remus serrer la sienne de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'il finit par baisser les yeux vers lui. L'enfant avait l'air d'avoir encore plus peur qu'avant. Ses yeux brillaient inhabituellement forts et il était, visiblement, au bord des larmes.

Harry se baissa vers lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras, espérant que cela le rassurerait. Il se remit debout, tout en tenant Remus contre lui. Le petit enfant noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, du mieux qu'il put, et ses bras autour de son cou. Il plongea la tête sur son épaule pour ne plus voir les tableaux effrayants et Harry put sentir les petits doigts s'enrouler autour de ses mèches de cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours adorer les petits enfants.

Harry marcha plus rapidement pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son professeur, lequel ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire attendris se dessiner sur son visage à la vue du petit être reposant dans les bras de son élève. Et dire que c'était Lupin !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille et Severus donna le mot de passe. Harry et son professeur montèrent sur les escaliers et se laissèrent élever jusque tout en haut de la tour.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus qui avait relever la tête.

C'est rien Remus, c'est juste un ascenseur. Pour pas qu'on soit obliger de monter à pied.

C'est bizarre…

C'est vrai.

Le petit enfant se pelotonna à nouveau tout contre Harry. Celui-ci l'entendit étouffer un bâillement et sourit.

Tu as sommeil ?

Un peu…

Tu peux dormir si tu veux…

Tu…tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ?

Harry s'étonna de la crainte qui perçait dans la voix de son ancien professeur, et il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait si peur qu'il l'abandonne. Il se dépêcha de le rassurer.

Bien sûr que je serais là!

Mici…

Rémus ferma les yeux, la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'élève alors qu'ils arrivaient tout en haut de la tour. Harry et son professeur sortir de l'escalier et se rendirent jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

Dites professeur, est-ce que vous ne croyez pas que cela serait mieux que j'attende dehors avec Remus…

Je ne pense pas…. De toute façon, je suis sûr que le directeur sait déjà que vous êtes là alors, cela ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Harry se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, faisant attention à bouger le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller le petit garçon qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. Severus toqua à la porte et attendit que la voix de Dumbledore l'invite à entrer. Ce qui ne mit pas très longtemps.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa en premier, suivit de Harry. Lorsque le directeur aperçu le fardeau que celui-ci transportait, sa mâchoire manqua de tomber par terre.

Excusez-moi, mais qui est ce garçon ? demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

Voyez-vous professeur, Harry et moi étions entrain de travailler sur une potion de rajeunissement mais il y a eu un petit accident.

D'accord Severus, mais qui est ce garçon ?

En fait, le professeur Lupin est arrivé pour sa potion et il a malencontreusement utiliser la même cuillère que Harry.

Severus, QUI EST CE GARCON ?

C'est Remus…, finit par déclarer Harry.

Quoi ?

Chut ! s'exclama Harry, ne voulant pas que l'enfant soit réveiller par tout le bruit qu'il y avait. Il ne faut pas le réveiller…

Désolé, murmura Dumbledore, toujours choqués par l'état de son collègue. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui avez pas tout de suite donner l'antidote, Severus ?

Et bien Albus, c'est délicat. Il a prit cette potion ainsi que la potion Tue-Loup en même temps. Certains des ingrédients des deux potions sont les mêmes et je crains que les effets risques de s'en trouver changer. Ainsi que la façon d'y remédier. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de donner à Lupin un antidote normal, sans savoir ce que cela donnera. Il me faudra du temps pour mettre au point le bon remède et le tester…

Bien, je comprend, soupira Dumbledore. Mais pensez-vous avoir fini avant la rentrée.

Oh non ! J'en doute. La potion Tue-Loup n'est pas très connue et ses effets ne sont pas tous répertorier…. Cela serait déjà un miracle si j'y arrive avant Noël.

Noël ! répétèrent Harry et Dumbledore.

Oui…

Mais comment est-ce que l'on va faire, professeur ? Je veux dire, il ne se souvient même pas que la magie existe…. Et s'il demande ses parents, qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? questionna Harry.

Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas…. Mais le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de savoir qui va s'en occuper…

C'est vrai que Harry n'avait vraiment pas pensé à cela. Cela allait être assez difficile de trouver quelqu'un. Déjà qu'il faudrait expliquer à la personne ce qu'il s'était passé.

Severus, vous pourriez le faire…

Dumbledore fut coupé par la voix de Rogue.

Vous plaisantez j'espère ! je ne peux pas m'en occuper ! J'ai des cours à préparer, et à assurer ! Je ne peux pas jouer les baby-sitter !

Voyons Severus…

Non Dumbledore ! C'est hors de question ! je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants ! Demandez plutôt à Potter !

Moi ? s'étonna Harry.

Bien sûr ! vous avez vu comme vous êtes à l'aise avec lui et il a l'air de vous avoir déjà adopter !

Et bien ce sera comme cela…. Harry, tu t'occuperas de Remus le temps que l'on trouve un antidote. Mais Severus, je voudrais quand même que vous l'aidiez un peu, lorsque les cours recommenceront !

Severus aurait bien voulu protestez mais l'air déterminé du professeur Dumbledore lui certifia que cela ne serait pas utile d'argumenter. De toute façon, il finirait par céder.

D'accord…

Bien, maintenant je vais vous laissez retourner à vos occupations…

Oui, professeur !

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore et marchèrent dans le silence le plus total jusque vers le couloir menant à la tour de Griffondor, puisque c'est là que Harry résidait.

Je pense que Remus va rester dans le dortoir des Griffondors, déclara Harry.

Effectivement c'est mieux…. Allez, à ce soir au souper Harry.

Au revoir, professeur !

Chapitre 4 - Shopping

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla ce matin-là, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir des Griffondors. La deuxième était qu'il était dans un lit totalement inconnu et la troisième, c'est que Remus était endormi dans ses bras.

Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et lorsqu'il y arriva, il put en conclure qu'il s'était endormi dans les appartements de Rogue et qu'il devait, par conséquent, être dans le lit de celui-ci. Cette simple conclusion le fit rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'endormir là quand même ! Il restait à espérer que son professeur ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Décidant qu'il était quand même temps pour lui de se lever, il sortit prudemment du lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller l'enfant dans ses bras. Il le recoucha dans le lit et le recouvrit avant de sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, pour éviter que des bruits ne viennent réveiller Remus.

Il avança pour se retrouver dans le salon où Rogue était assis, plongé dans un livre de potion. Lorsqu'il arriva vers lui, celui-ci remarqua sa présence et referma son livre avant de le poser sur la table.

Bonjour Harry…

Bonjour professeur ! Désolé pour hier soir, j'ai dû légèrement m'endormir.

Je l'avais remarquer…

Vous auriez dû me réveiller pour que je retourne dans les dortoirs.

Vous avez déjà de la peine à dormir avec tous ces cauchemars, je ne vais pas en plus vous réveiller quand vous y arrivez.

Merci…

Il y eut un silence un peu inconfortable pendant quelques instants que Rogue finit par briser.

Vous voudriez quelque chose à manger, peut-être ?

Heu… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger professeur… Vraiment…

Mais non !

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un plateau repas sur lequel se trouvait toutes sortes de plats. Du pain, de la confiture, du beurre et plein d'autre chose encore. Il y avait assez pour nourrir une bonne demi-douzaine de personnes.

Asseyez-vous et mangez, seulement…

Merci beaucoup professeur !

Harry commença à manger alors que son enseignant se replongeait dans son livre. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière puis se rappela le moment où il avait parlé à Remus, juste après son cauchemar. Il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit l'enfant sur ses parents et se demanda s'il devait en parler à son professeur ou non. Finalement, il jugea que c'était assez important.

Professeur ? appela Harry.

Oui ?

Je voudrais vous demander… Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos de la famille de Remus?

Le professeur eut l'air surpris puis se décida à répondre à la question qui lui était posée.

En fait, je ne sais pas grand chose. Ses parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers de sang-pur, et il respectait la pureté du sang, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas montré ouvertement hostile envers les enfants de moldus, à aucun moment que ce soit. Remus était enfant unique et je crois qu'une de ses cousines doit être venue à Poudlard. Elise… Non, Elisa ! C'était une Serdaigle, très gentille. Elle est entrée en première année lorsque j'étais en cinquième…. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais à propos de la famille Lupin. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il a demandé après ses parents hier soir ? demanda Sévérus.

Non, mais quand je suis allé vers lui, après qu'il ait eu son cauchemar, il avait peur que je lui fasse du mal. Il a dit que c'est ce que son père faisait quand il le réveillait pendant la nuit. Je ne comprends pas comment est-ce qu'un père peut faire ça à son propre fils !

Sévérus semblait surpris par la révélation de Harry. Il avait toujours pensé que Remus avait eu une vie de famille heureuse mais cela, c'était horrible.

Si ce type-là était encore en vie, j'irais le tuer sur le champs, grogna Severus avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait et que sa phrase impliquait qu'il voulait venger Remus.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il entendit cela. Cela prouvait que Severus commençait à s'attacher à Remus, bien qu'il ne sache pas si cela était dû au loup-garou en lui-même ou à l'enfant qu'il était devenu.

Effacez-moi ce sourire stup-

Sévérus avait commencé à grogner envers Harry lorsqu'il avait remarqué la raison de son sourire mais il ne put pas continuer sa phrase puisqu'un cri retentit en provenance de la chambre à coucher. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux hommes étaient là-bas et virent avec effarement qu'il y avait un serpent qui grimpait sur le lit alors que Remus semblait pétrifier.

Harry était celui qui devait éloigner le serpent et les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus sans avoir besoin de parler. Après tout, il parlait fourchelangue alors il y arriverait plus facilement que Sévérus lui-même.

Pendant que Harry prenait le serpent et entreprenait de le ramener dans la forêt pour ne pas qu'il risque de revenir, Sévérus s'assit sur le lit et tendit les bras en direction de Remus qui vint immédiatement se blottir tout contre lui.

Sévérus referma son étreinte autour de lui et le sentit trembler. Il commença à le bercer tout gentiment et bientôt il le sentit se détendre. Petit à petit sa respiration se fit normale et il resta tout simplement à se reposer dans les bras de Rogue qui ne le lâchait pas.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry entra dans la pièce. Voir les deux anciens ennemis comme cela le fit sourire et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

C'était Voldemort qui avait envoyé le serpent. J'ai réussi à le lui faire avouer.

Voldemort ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Plus que sûr ! Il faudra vraiment faire attention !

Très bien. Il faudra en parler au directeur…

Qui es Volde- je sais plus comment ? demanda timidement Remus, levant la tête vers Sévérus.

Quelqu'un de très méchant… expliqua-t-il simplement, ce qui suffit à l'enfant.

Severus et Harry, après avoir fait un détour par la tour de Griffondor pour permettre à l'adolescent et au gamin de s'habiller, se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore. Après tout, il fallait qu'il soit prévenu de l'attaque et comme cela, Harry pourrait profiter à demander à Dumbledore de lui permettre d'aller faire quelques courses avec Remus pour acheter à l'enfant des nouveaux vêtements.

Monsieur le directeur, commença Harry après que Severus ait prit la peine d'expliquer toute l'histoire du serpent. Il faudrait que l'on ait faire un peu de shopping.

Bien sûr…. Il faut que vous achetiez de nouveaux vêtements à Remus.

Remus ne faisait pas attention à la conversation. Il était assis par terre, un peu plus loin, à côté de Fumseck qu'il était entrain de caresser alors que celui-ci chantait doucement.

Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux aller dans le monde moldu pour le faire. Cela sera bien plus prudent surtout avec Voldemort aux alentours. Vous partirez tous les trois après le dîner.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, bien que Severus soit assez septique quand à aller dans le monde moldu car il n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Enfin, Harry avait quand même grandi dans ce monde là alors il lui faisait confiance.

Très bien, je vais vous laissez partir maintenant. Oh ! Et Sévérus, n'oubliez pas de changer de vêtements avant de partir !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était quand même pas aussi idiot que cela. Franchement, aller se promener dans le monde moldu avec des robes de sorciers !

Harry se dirigea vers Remus et lui demanda de se lever. Celui-ci le fit et pris la main de Harry immédiatement avant que les deux ne suivent le professeur Rogue qui se dirigeait déjà en direction des cachots.

La fin de la matinée passa rapidement et lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger leur dîner, Harry et Remus rejoignirent le professeur Rogue à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Vous êtes prêts ? demanda celui-ci.

Oui Monsieur ! répliquèrent les deux plus jeunes.

Severus manqua d'éclater de rire en entendant leur réponse mais se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie du château, seulement pour être arrêter par Harry quelques mètres plus loin.

Professeur ? Comment est-ce que l'on va se rendre jusqu'à Londres ? demanda Harry.

Et bien, on va aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et ensuite, je vous ferais transplaner jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Nous pourrons ensuite, sans problème, nous rendre du côté moldu de la ville.

Et ce ne serait pas plus simple de prendre le passage secret pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ?

Quel passage secret ?

Vous ne le connaissez pas ?

Non…

Quel passage secret ? demanda aussi Remus.

Et bien, je pense que je vais devoir vous le montrer à tout les deux dans ce cas là.

Harry se dirigea vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, suivi par son professeur qui paraissait curieux de savoir quel était ce passage secret dont parlait Harry. Remus tenait toujours la main de l'adolescent, et se demandait bien où ils étaient entrain d'aller. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Harry s'immobilisa devant la statue.

Euh Harry, comment est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ? demanda Sévérus.

Dissendium !

A peine eut-il dit cela que la statue pivota pour laisser place à un passage. La mâchoire de Sévérus tomba. Il n'avait jamais su que ce passage existait et lorsque Harry regarda dans la direction de son professeur, il dût réprimer un éclat de rire, sentant que Rogue risquait de ne pas apprécier qu'il se foute de sa gueule.

Harry entraîna Remus dans le passage et murmura un Lumos pour qu'il reste de la lumière malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre. ils firent tous les trois le chemin en silence et, au bout de ce qu'il sembla être des heures, ils finirent enfin par ressortir à l'air libre, chez Honeyduck.

Et bien, au moins je sais maintenant comment vous aviez fait pour aller à Pré-au-Lard durant votre troisième année.

Oups ! s'exclama Harry.

Severus afficha un sourire et Remus aussi, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il pouvait déjà dire qu'il aimait bien quand Sévérus souriait et il décida qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse sourire le plus souvent possible. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il trouverait un moyen.

Chapitre 5 – Encore du shopping

Après encore un moment de voyage, ils se retrouvèrent sur le côté moldu de Londres.

Bon, Harry, je vous laisse jouer les guides touristiques. Déclara Rogue.

Oui, d'accord…. Mais je ne suis pas un expert dans Londres…. Franchement je n'y suis pas venu très très souvent.

Plus souvent que moi, en tout cas

Bon, et bien je propose que nous prenions le métro pour aller jusqu'au centre commercial.

Le métro ? répéta Sévérus.

Venez…

Harry les mena jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche et alla acheter lui-même les billets pour ne pas que les gens voient quelque chose de bizarre chez eux, puisqu'il semblait que Severus n'avait pas trop d'expérience dans le domaine moldu. Ils s'assirent dans le métro, Remus sur les genoux de Harry et Severus à côté d'eux. Les gens avaient l'air de les prendre pour une famille tout à fait normale, ce qui était tout compte fait une très bonne chose.

Harry, après un peu plus d'un quart d'heure de trajet, les trois personnes descendirent de l'engin et Severus laissa Harry le guider jusqu'au centre ville, dans lequel se trouvait tous les magasins.

Professeur ? Dans quel magasin est-ce que vous voulez aller ? demanda Harry.

Dans un magasin de vêtements…

Ça m'aide ! Est-ce que vous savez seulement le nombre de magasin de vêtements qu'il y a par ici ?

Harry, je vous signale que je ne connais rien dans le monde moldu alors si vous pouviez tout simplement nous emmener dans n'importe quel magasin qui vendent des habits pour les enfants, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

D'accord, d'accord…. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de celui-ci ! demanda Harry en pointant une boutique remplie d'habit.

Et bien, allons-y…

Ils y entrèrent tous les trois et constatèrent avec grand soulagement qu'elle était presque vide. C'était plutôt une bonne chose. Ils auraient toute la liberté dont ils avaient besoin pour choisir des vêtements pour Remus qui était entrain de regarder tout autour de lui pour voir ce qui lui plaisait.

Allez, viens Remus, on va aller voir au rayon enfant ! lui dit Harry en l'entraînant vers la partie du magasin dans laquelle se trouvait les vêtements pour les plus petits.

Severus suivit son élève, qui semblait être sûr d'où il devait aller et de ce qu'il faisait, contrairement à lui. Peut-être est-ce qu'il aurait dû quand même penser à se promener de temps en temps dans le monde moldu pour voir ce qu'il en était de leurs us et coutumes. Mais bon, ce n'était pas à son âge qu'il allait changer.

Il regardait un peu dans les rayons alors que Harry entreprenait de faire essayer plusieurs vêtements à l'enfant qui les accompagnaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini par trouver plusieurs pièces qui lui convenait.

Ceci fait, ils payèrent les achats avec l'argent que Dumbledore leur avait donner à cet effet et sortirent de la boutique pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà tard. En fait, il était déjà plus de six heure et ils commençaient réellement à avoir faim. Surtout Remus.

Harry ? appela l'enfant.

Oui, Remus ?

Est-ce qu'on va bientôt manger ?

Harry regarda autour de lui puis adressa une question muette à son professeur qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils pour marquer son manque d'avis. Harry décida alors de faire ce qu'il voulait et entraîna son professeur et l'enfant qui lui tenait toujours la main dans le MacDonald qui se trouvait juste en face de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Professeur, est-ce que vous pourriez prendre Remus et vous installer à une table, je vais chercher de quoi manger.

Le professeur acquiesça et prit la main de Remus pour l'emmener à la table libre la plus proche. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de monde dans le fast-food, ce qui était assez normal pour un jour de semaine et ils attendirent alors tous les deux le retour de Harry.

Celui-ci arriva à leur table que quelques minutes plus tard avec des hamburgers, des frites et du coca pour tout le monde. Ils mangèrent alors leur repas dans une ambiance des plus détendue pour ne repartir que deux heures plus tard, arrivant ainsi à la tombée de la nuit au château, pour y retrouver un Dumbledore passablement mécontent du fait de leur retard.

Mais que cela soit Severus ou Harry, ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient rarement eu passé une aussi bonne journée que celle-là.

Chapitre 6 – Tatie Minnie

Quelques jours passèrent dans une ambiance plutôt détendue et les relations entre le professeur Rogue et Harry et Remus s'étaient grandement améliorée et approfondie. Et, il arrivait que de temps en temps, les deux plus jeunes se rendent dans les cachots et y passent la nuit. Il y a même une nuit où c'était le professeur Rogue qui, après un meeting de mangemorts, était venu dans les dortoirs des Griffondors. Et le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air plus que ravi de tout cela, tout comme Remus, d'ailleurs, qui commençait vraiment à les considérer comme faisant partie de sa famille.

Le deuxième mois de vacances avaient déjà commencé depuis quelques jours et l'anniversaire de Harry avait été le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu même si son parrain lui avait vraiment terriblement manqué à cette occasion.

Dumbledore avait prévenu le reste du personnel de l'arrivée imminente du professeur MacGonagall qui revenait de son voyage en France. Elle devait arriver le jour même mais elle n'avait pas été prévenue de la transformation de Remus, ce qui était assez embêtant mais cela risquerait quand même d'être terriblement drôle. En espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque.

C'était là la pensée de Harry alors qu'il avançait au côté de Severus et en tenant l'enfant par la main. Tous les trois se dirigeaient vers la porte principale car, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas pour quelle raison, le professeur Dumbledore leur avait demandé d'aller accueillir le professeur de métamorphose à l'entrée du château.

Avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à la hauteur de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître la vieille femme qui avait l'air passablement épuisée mais contente d'être enfin de retour dans le château qu'elle aimait vraiment comme sa propre maison. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, son regard se posa sur les trois personnes debout devant elle.

OH ! Mon Dieu ! articula-t-elle lentement.

Avant même que Harry et Severus ne puissent s'en rendre compte, Remus avait lâcher la main de l'adolescent et courrait vers la vieille dame. Lorsqu'il arriva vers elle, il lui sauta dans les bras et, malgré sa surprise, le professeur MacGonagall le serra tout contre lui et avança en direction de son collègue et de son élève, qui faisaient d'immense yeux rond.

Apparemment, Remus était très à l'aise avec le professeur de métamorphose et il avait l'air de la connaître aussi. Ce qui était très étrange puisque, normalement, il ne devait se rappeler de rien après on âge actuel. Mais alors comment est-ce qu'il pouvait la connaître ? Il faudrait qu'ils le demandent à l'enseignante.

Bonjour professeur, la salua Harry. Vous avez passé de bonne vacances ?

De très bonne, merci Harry. Bonjour Severus.

Severus lui répondit d'un simple hochement de la tête puis il reprit la parole.

Il faudrait peut-être aller coucher Remus maintenant. Il est déjà tard pour sa sieste.

Oui, bien sûr…. Vous avez raison Severus. Où est-ce qu'il couche ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

Dans les dortoirs des Griffondors.

Tous les quatre allèrent jusque dans la tour de Griffondor et, pendant que le professeur Rogue et Harry prenaient place dans un des canapés de la salle commune, Minerva monta les escaliers, Remus toujours dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle l'assit dans le lit et le regarda en souriant.

Alors, Remus, comment est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Bien. Dis Tatie, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cet endroit ?

Tu n'avais pas encore l'âge, Rem'… Et puis, je préférais que ce soit ta mère qui t'apprenne tout cela.

Dis tu les connais Harry et Severus ?

Oui, très bien.

Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas passé ma vie ici ? Je serais avec toi et puis, avec 'ry et Sev' et eux y son gentil. Pas comme papa.

Rémus, écoute-moi bien, je te promets que tu n'auras pas à retourner avec tes parents…

Juré?

Juré !

Mici Tatie Minnie…

Minerva étreint une nouvelle fois l'enfant dont elle avait toujours été la « tante » préférée et le borda, attendant qu'il s'endorme, puis redescendit dans la salle commune pour trouver Harry et Severus en pleine conversation. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à leur demander comment cela se faisait qu'ils soient si complices maintenant alors qu'en fin d'année, lorsqu'elle était partie, c'était presque encore la guerre ouverte. Enfin bon, pour l'instant c'était elle qui devait donner des explications.

Elle s'installa en face d'eux et soupira.

Je suppose que vous voulez des explications quand à mon comportement avec Remus ? demanda Minerva.

Oui, effectivement, acquiesça Severus. Il a l'air de bien vous connaître.

C'est vrai, Remus me connaît depuis son plus jeune âge. Plus jeune que celui qu'il a maintenant.

Mais comment est-ce que cela se fait ? demanda Harry.

En fait, je connaissais bien sa mère. Elle était une de mes meilleurs amies quand j'étais à Poudlard en tant qu'élève.

Vous êtes sa marraine ? demanda encore une fois l'adolescent.

Non…. C'est son père qui a choisit les personnes qui seraient son parrain et sa marraine.

Mais il n'a pas laissé le choix à sa femme ? s'étonna Severus.

Non. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que le père de Remus était quelqu'un d'extrêmement violent et très exigeant…. Il la frappait régulièrement tout comme il frappait Remus.

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont mariés ? Je veux dire, s'il la frappait, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas refusé le mariage.

C'était un mariage arrangé, comme beaucoup à cette époque chez les sorciers de sang pur…. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Très bien Minerva, mais comment est-ce que cela se fait que Remus vous connaisse alors ? demanda Sévérus.

C'est simple. Mélinda, la mère de Remus, m'avait contacté deux ans après sa naissance pour me demander de l'aide.

Flash-Back

Minerva MacGonagall marchait, inquiète, en direction de la maison d'une de ses amies dont elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis cinq ans. Elle se faisait du souci car la lettre qu'elle avait reçu était étrange et écrite très rapidement, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'elle se fasse surprendre entrain de l'écrire. De plus, elle demandait de l'aide. Et Minerva, l'aillant côtoyée pendant sept ans, était bien placée pour savoir qu'elle ne demandait jamais de l'aide. Elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour cela. Elle devait vraiment être désespérée.

Elle arriva enfin à destination et remonta l'allée qui traversait le jardin devant la villa. C'était bizarre de voir son amie et son mari vivre dans le monde moldu. Surtout que son mari avait toujours été vraiment très porté sur la pureté du sang, à ce qu'elle s'en rappelait. Il était même à Serpentard, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu, elle le savait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme avec de long cheveux noirs et des magnifiques yeux couleur miel qui sauta littéralement au cou de son amie.

Oh ! Minerva ! ça fait tellement longtemps ! Entre je t'en prie.

Alors Mélinda, comment est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Minerva.

Bien, bien…

Tu avais un service à me demander il me semble. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

J'ai peur.

Peur ?

Pour mon fils Minerva ! Eric est tellement violent et il commence aussi à le frapper ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ?

Mais en quoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'aide ? Tu devrais plutôt aller parler à son parrain ou sa marraine. Eux, ils pourront faire quelque chose…

Mais je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Ce sont des amis d'Eric et je suis sûr qu'ils s'adonnent à la magie noire !

Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire alors ?

Prends-le avec toi !

Quoi ? Mais, mais je n'en ai pas l'autorisation et je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui !

Pourquoi ?

Méli', je suis professeur ! J'ai des cours à donner !

Alors au moins pendant les vacances, il sera sain et sauf, à l'abris de tout danger pendant quelques semaines par années, ce sera déjà cela ! Je t'en prie.

Mais comment ?

Eric ne te connaît pas, je pourrais te faire passer pour un de mes sœurs ! Il sait que j'ai plusieurs sœur mais il n'en a rencontré qu'une seule. Je lui dirais que tu habite tout près de chez maman et que comme cela Remus pourra passer un peu de temps avec sa grand-mère.

Et qu'est-ce que tu lui diras quand il se rendra compte que cela tombe toujours sur le moment des vacances scolaires ?

La vérité ! Que tu es professeur et que tu ne peux t'en occuper que à ce moment-là. Oh ! je t'en prie Minerva ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Je ne veux pas que Remus souffre!

D'accord, d'accord Méli ! Je vais t'aider.

Merci Minerva ! Merci ! Je te jure que je te le revaudrais ! Est-ce que tu peux le prendre tout de suite ? Après tout,

ce sont les vacances d'été en ce moment !

D'accord… soupira Minerva.

Attends moi…

Mélinda quitta la pièce, laissant son amie sur le canapé et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bébé de deux ans dans ses bras. Il semblait tellement paisible car il était endormi et apparemment, il avait pris les cheveux de son père. Elle avait déjà vu des photos d'Eric Lupin et elle savait qu'il avait des cheveux châtains.

Mélinda s'assit à côté de Minerva et réveilla doucement Remus qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Minerva put alors observer deux iris couleur miel, aussi brillante que ceux de sa mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Remus, commença doucement Mélinda, c'est ma sœur. Elle s'appelle Minerva, mais tu peux l'appeler tati si tu veux, se sera plus simple. Ecoute moi bien, je veux que tu partes avec elle pour quelques temps. Ne t'en fait pas, tu me reverras très bientôt mais je veux juste que tu ailles un peu avec Minerva, d'accord ? C'est pour ton bien tu sais et cela me fait vraiment mal de devoir me séparer de toi un moment, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de ton père.

Le petit enfant avait tout écouter sans rien dire et même s'il n'avait pas tout compris, il savait que sa mère était sincère quand elle disait que cela était pour son bien et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait alors il irait avec sa tante. Il hocha doucement la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris et Mélinda l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de le tendre à Minerva qui le prit doucement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Maintenant vas-y Minerva. Je t'attends à la fin des vacances.

Prends bien soin de toi, Méli'. Et ne te fais pas trop de souci, je te promets que je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Je vais faire tout mon possible.

Fin du Flash-Back

L'histoire avait été racontée d'une seule traite et une fois que Minerva eu fini, elle soupira et regarda les deux hommes en face d'elle pour voir leur réaction. Ils étaient choqué, apparemment, et cela était tout à fait normal. Heureusement que après sa première année, Remus n'avait plus jamais eu besoin de retourner chez lui, même s'il prenait toujours le train pour faire croire à ses camarades qu'il le faisait.

Et maintenant, c'est moi qui ai droit à des explications, déclara le professeur de métamorphose après un moment de silence.

Bien sûr Minerva, en fait c'est dû à un mélange de potion et…

Stop Severus ! Je ne parlais pas de cela.

Harry et Severus la regardèrent étonné. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait alors ?

J'aimerais savoir comment est-ce que cela se fait que vous ne soyez plus si ennemi ?

Oh ça ! s'exclama Harry.

Et bien, on trouvait juste que cela était très immature de continuer cette stupide guerre qu'il y avait entre nous alors on a décidé de repartir à zéro.

Mais c'est fantastique !

La professeur de métamorphose resta encore à parler un moment avec eux avant d'aller voir le directeur pour lui parler de tout ce qui concernait Remus.

Chapitre 7 – Chez Hermione

Après deux semaines de routine, pendant laquelle Harry, Remus et le professeur Rogue faisaient beaucoup de chose ensemble, et pendant laquelle ils virent de temps en temps le professeur MacGonagall, qui était très souvent bien trop occupée pour venir leur parler, même à Remus, Harry reçut une lettre. Il l'ouvrit et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture régulière d'Hermione.

_Salut Harry !_

_Est-ce que ça va ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? ça doit-être super Poudlard pendant les vacances ! Tu peux être tranquilles dans ces couloirs immenses et en plus tu peux profiter à volonté de la bibliothèque ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'envie ! _

Harry soupira tout en pensant que sa meilleure amie ne changerait jamais. Elle l'enviant parce qu'il pouvait avoir accès à la bibliothèque ! Elle était bien la seule personne au monde capable de dire cela ! Enfin bon, Harry l'aimait comme cela.

Au moins tu dois avoir pu finir tes devoirs toi ! Moi, je n'ai presque rien trouvé sur la potion de la vérité absolue ! Tu te rends compte que la seule chose dont ils parlent là-dessus dans le livre de sixième année, c'est sa composition ! je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rendre mon devoir à la rentrée !

Harry se dit que peut-être, il pourrait aller emprunter quelques livres à la bibliothèque pour les envoyer à Hermione, même s'il savait que Madame Pince ne serait pas très contente. Lui, il avait eu Severus pour aider et cela n'avait pas été de trop parce que franchement, il n'aurait jamais réussi à faire ce devoir sans lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien venir chez moi ce vendredi. Je sais que Dumbledore ne t'a pas laissé aller chez Ron parce qu'il pensait que c'était bien trop dangereux et que la seule place où tu serais en sécurité est Poudlard mais ce ne serait que pour un jour. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Tu-Sais-Qui viendrait te chercher dans le monde moldu alors s'il te plait, demande-lui ! J'ai vraiment envie de te voir…

_Répond moi vite, _

_Je t'embrasse_

_Hermione_

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Hermione l'invitait chez elle. Ce serait tellement beau s'il pouvait y aller. Ses amis lui manquaient vraiment. Pas qu'il s'ennuie pendant ses vacances, loin de là, mais il avait vraiment envie de la voir.

Seulement, il fallait convaincre Dumbledore et cela n'allait pas être chose facile. Il se décida quand même à aller directement lui parler, laissant Remus en compagnie de Severus. Ils étaient tous les deux endormi alors il ne voulait pas les réveiller.

Harry sortit des cachots et se dirigea rapidement, lettre en mains, vers le bureau du directeur. Il y arriva très vite et toqua à la porte, attendant que Dumbledore lui dise d'entrer, ce qui ne prit pas très longtemps. Il pénétra dans la pièce et prit place sur le siège que le directeur lui désignait.

Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Et bien, Professeur, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione ce matin et elle me demande si je peux aller passer une journée chez elle.

Quand est-ce qu'elle voudrait que tu viennes ? demanda Albus.

Vendredi, Monsieur…

Et bien, ce jour-là, il y a une réunion des professeurs qui risque de prendre toute la journée, et ni Sévérus, ni Minerva ne pourront garder Remus..

Harry soupira intérieurement. Le directeur allait lui refuser d'aller passer la journée chez son amie. Il aurait pu le parier avant même de venir.

Mais si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à le prendre avec toi chez Miss Granger, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas y aller.

C'est vrai ! s'exclama Harry, fou de joie.

Bien sûr, à la condition que tu restes très prudent.

Bien sûr, Professeur…

Très bien, alors le train Express t'amènera jusqu'à la gare de Londres vendredi matin. Il va plus vite que le Poudlard Express. Et le professeur Rogue viendra te chercher chez les Granger le soir-même.

Et à quelle heure est-ce que je serais à la gare vendredi matin ? demanda Harry.

Aux alentours de neuf heure. Est-ce que cela te va ?

Bien sûr…. C'est formidable ! Merci beaucoup professeur ! Je vais aller prévenir Hermione !

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore sous le regard bienveillant de celui-ci. Il alla directement dans la tour de Griffondor pour chercher de quoi écrire et rédigea rapidement sa réponse pour Hermione.

_Salut Hermione !_

_C'est génial ! Dumbledore a accepté que je vienne chez toi vendredi ! je serais à neuf heure à la gare de Londres…_

_Et j'aurais en prime une petite surprise… je peux pas te le dire maintenant mais cela risque vraiment de te faire un choc._

_Bon, à vendredi_

_Baisers_

_Harry_

Il alla rapidement à la volière et donna sa lettre à Hedwige qui partit aussitôt délivrer l'enveloppe à la jeune fille. Harry retourna ensuite dans les cachots, pour y retrouver un Sévérus Rogue qui l'attendait de pied ferme, Remus toujours endormi sur le lit.

Et pourrais-je savoir où est-ce que vous étiez, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Rogue.

Euh…. Et bien, je suis aller voir Dumbledore parce que j'avais une question à lui poser et… et bien, j'ai écrit aussi une lettre que j'ai été envoyé à Hermione.

Et vous n'avez pas pensé à me réveiller !

Et bien… Enfin, vous dormiez alors…. Je voulais pas vous réveiller…

Et bien vous auriez dû le faire ! Non franchement quand je me suis réveillé et que je ne vous ai pas vu, je me demandais si il ne vous étais pas arrivé quelque chose !

Sévérus commençait à perdre son sang froid et Harry restait pétrifié. Venait-il d'avouer qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui ? Personne ne s'était fait du souci pour lui pour si peu.

Vous vous faisiez du souci, murmura Harry, presque sous le choc.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à son élève, Sévérus baragouina quelques mots qu'il fut incapable de comprendre puis sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Harry ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une petite voix.

Dis, il est fâché Sev' ? demanda Remus.

Harry se retourna vers le petit enfant, assis sur son lit. Il avait l'air inquiet alors l'adolescent vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

Ne t'en fais pas, Remus…. J'ai juste fait une bêtise en ne le réveillant pas avant de sortir. Mais il est pas vraiment fâché, c'est juste qu'il… qu'il a eu peur.

Mais il ne t'en veux pas ? demanda Remus.

Non…. Non…. Et au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Tu veux l'entendre ? demanda Harry.

Oui !

Vendredi y'aura une réunion de professeur donc le professeur Rogue et le professeur MacGonagall ne seront pas là. Alors toi et moi, on va aller chez une de mes amies.

C'est vrai !

Oui…. Tu verras, elle est très sympa ! Elle s'appelle Hermione. Alors, tu es d'accord.

Bien sûr !

Allez viens, on va aller déjeuner…

Le vendredi matin arriva rapidement et Harry se tenait du côté moldu de la gare de Londres, Remus à côté de lui. Le jeune garçon vit Hermione au loin entrain de se diriger vers eux alors il commença à marcher, entraînant Remus avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent vers elle et elle ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant l'enfant. Celui-ci se cacha d'ailleurs derrière Harry, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise devant cette inconnue, même si elle lui paraissait gentille au premier abord.

Heu, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Oui ?

Tu peux me présenter ?

Oui, bien sûr…. Hermione, je te présente Remus Lupin… déclara calmement Harry.

Re-Remus ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Harry articula un silencieux « je t'expliquerais plus tard » alors qu'il forçait l'enfant à sortir de derrière lui.

Remus…. Je te présente Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie…

Salut Remus ! le salua doucement Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

Oui, madame…

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avant sa propre salive tandis que Harry se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Appelle-moi Hermione, s'il te plait…

D'accord, Hermione.

Tu viens Harry, mes parents nous attendent dans la voiture.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Hermione jusqu'à la voiture de ses parents. Tout en marchant, ils discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances et Harry mentionna calmement la potion de rajeunissement, espérant que son amie comprenne, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et les parents d'Hermione froncèrent les sourcils en voyant l'enfant mais un regard de leur fille et ils comprirent qu'ils ne devaient rien demander. Ils saluèrent Harry et leur fille les présenta puis il montèrent tous dans la voiture pour aller jusque chez Hermione qui se trouvait habiter dans une belle villa, dans la ville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Hermione, il était à peu près dix heure et Remus, qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là et c'était levé très tôt le matin, commençait vraiment à être fatigué, comme ne manqua pas de le remarquer Harry. il voulu dire quelque chose au parent d'Hermione mais, apparemment, sa mère avait elle aussi remarquer et fit le premier pas.

Harry, vous voudriez aller coucher Remus, pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu ?

Oui, Madame Granger, merci beaucoup.

Venez avec moi…

Elle se leva et Harry la suivit, laissant Hermione avec son père dans le salon. L'adolescent souleva Remus dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans la chambre, qui devait être celle d'Hermione. Madame Granger défit le lit et Harry coucha l'enfant.

Remus, tu peux dormir un moment d'accord…

Tu seras où ? demanda l'enfant avec inquiétude.

Juste en bas… tu me retrouveras facilement…

Mici Harry…

Allez, dors…

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de Remus et, pendant ce temps, Madame Granger avait baissé les stores et allumé la lampe de chevet, sachant pertinemment qu'à quatre ans, on n'aime pas beaucoup se retrouver dans le noir total.

Les deux sortirent de la chambre, laissant l'enfant tomber dans les bras de Morphée puis redescendirent dans le salon où ils prirent place sur le canapé.

Alors Harry, demanda Hermione. Comment est-ce que cela ce fait ?

Et bien, disons que je travaillais sur une potion de rajeunissement avec Rogue et que je venais de la finir, après avoir brassé le tout quand Remus est arrivé. Il voulait sa potion Tue-Loup puisque c'était juste avant la pleine lune et Rogue lui a dit de ne pas oublier de la brasser donc il a pris la même cuillère que moi et a donc mélangé les deux potions. Le professeur Rogue essaie de trouver un antidote mais il paraît que cela prendre au minimum jusqu'à Noël… finit Harry dans un soupir.

Donc ce n'est pas vraiment un enfant ? demanda Monsieur Granger.

Oh, non Papa ! En fait, Remus était mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en troisième année !

Ton professeur ? s'exclamèrent ses deux parents en même temps.

Et oui…

Ils discutèrent encore une moment mais les deux parents d'Hermione travaillaient ce jour-là donc ils durent partir, laissant les deux adolescent seul avec Remus.

Hermione posa tout plein de question à Harry qui lui répondit du mieux qu'il put, la plupart étant sur le nouveau lien entre lui et Rogue.

Pendant quelques temps encore ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Remus descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre, apparemment bien reposé. C'était déjà le début d'après-midi et Hermione donna à manger à Remus, ce qu'elle avait mis de côté quand ils avaient eux-même mangé.

L'après-midi se passa très bien. En fait, il y avait une fête foraine pas très loin de là où vivant Hermione alors ils y étaient allés et ils s'étaient bien amusé. Quand ils étaient rentré, les parents de Hermione avait fait une apparition mais seulement, ils devaient aller à une réception et repartirent donc presque tout de suite.

Il était déjà tard et Remus dormait sur le canapé pendant que Harry essayait d'aider un peu Hermione sur son devoir de potion, en tout cas du moins ce qu'il se rappelait. Ils chuchotaient pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant quand soudain, la sonnette retentit.

Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir, se retrouvant face à son professeur de Potion habillé en moldu. Elle resta quelques instants à le regarder mais se reprit assez rapidement pour ne pas énerver l'homme.

Euh, entrez professeur !

Il passa devant elle et se rendit dans le salon, sous le regard d'Hermione qui se surpris à le trouver assez… séduisant habillé comme cela mais elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

Vous voulez quelque chose à boire professeur ? demanda poliment Hermione alors qu'elle faisait signe pour qu'il s'asseye sur le canapé.

Oui, je veux bien Hermione.

Et que voulez-vous ?

Du thé froid, si vous en avez…

Bien sûr, je vais vous chercher cela tout de suite !

Elle alla à la cuisine et revint tout de suite, avec un verre de thé froid qu'elle posa sur la table pour son professeur qui la remercia. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et Sévérus laissa son regard se poser sur le devoir de potion qui était sur la table.

Vous ne trouver pas d'information pour votre devoir Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Euh… pas beaucoup, en effet…. Il n'y a pas grand chose dessus dans le livre de sixième année.

Je vous enverrais un livre par hibou, où vous trouverez plus d'informations…

Merci beaucoup professeur ! s'exclama Hermione, rayonnante.

Ce n'est rien. Harry, je pense que nous devrions rentrer à présent. Dumbledore va finir par se demander ce qu'on fait.

D'accord…. Et bien, je te vois à la rentrée Hermione ! dit Harry alors que Sévérus prenait l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

Oui, à la rentrée Harry !

Au revoir Hermione.

Au revoir professeur !

Les deux garçons partirent et Hermione les regarda s'éloigner, un sourire au lèvres puis soupira avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Si Remus restait comme cela pendant le début de l'année, cela promettait d'être drôle.

Chapitre 8 – Anniversaire

Une semaine avant la rentrée, ce fut le jour de l'anniversaire de Remus. Heureusement que certaines personnes dans le château était au courant de cela, sinon jamais Sévérus et Harry ne l'auraient su. Mais ils furent mit au courant par le professeur MacGonagall et tous décidèrent qu'il serait bien de faire une petite fête pour l'enfant.

Alors, un jour que Remus était avec MacGonagall, Harry et Sévérus se rendirent à nouveau sur le côté moldu de Londres pour aller acheter des cadeaux. Comme cela, Remus ne soupçonnerait rien du tout de ce qu'il se tramait.

En ce moment-même, les deux hommes étaient dans les cachots entrain de discuter.

Vous pensez qu'on pourrait inviter Hermione ? demanda soudainement Harry. Parce que Remus avait eu l'air de bien l'apprécier.

Bien sûr, ce serait une très bonne idée… acquiesça Sévérus, tout en repensant à la jeune femme qui l'avait reçu il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, quand il avait été rechercher Harry et l'enfant.

Elle avait bien changé depuis une année. Et il ne pouvait qu'admettre que ces changements avaient été effectué dans le bon sens. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'une gamine mais d'une jeune femme et quelle jeune femme ! Sévérus se donna mentalement une baffe. C'était son élève ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle comme cela !

Très bien alors je vais lui envoyer un hibou tout de suite. En fait, je lui dit de venir quand ?

Bah… Après-demain. Puisque c'est ce jour là, l'anniversaire de Remus.

Très bien… Je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle arrive assez tôt le matin. Je vais à la volière !

Harry prit sa plume et un morceau de parchemin et se décida quand même à écrire avant d'aller rejoindre les chouettes. Il trempa la plume dans l'encre et commença sa rédaction.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Mercredi, c'est l'anniversaire de Remus et comme tu as déjà eu l'occasion de te voir et qu'il se trouve qu'il t'aime bien, est-ce que tu pourrais venir ?_

_On t'attendrait vers les neuf heures à la sortie du train. Il sera arranger que le train Express soit à Londres à huit heures._

_J'espère que cela ira pour toi et s'il te plait, envoie-moi ta réponse au plus vite._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Harry_

_P.S : Tu peux venir avec tes affaires. Cela ne servirait pas à grand chose que tu rentres chez toi après cette journée._

Il sortit des cachots et appela Hedwige pour qu'elle aille amener cela à son amie, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire non sans avoir mordiller son oreille pour lui prouver son affection. Harry regarda la chouette s'envoler et disparaître au loin.

Il retourna ensuite dans les cachots et rejoint son professeur qui était entrain de préparer ses cours pour la rentrée. C'est vrai, pensa Harry, les cours vont reprendre dans moins d'une semaine. C'était dommage mais d'après ce que Dumbledore avait dit, Remus allait rester la plupart du temps dans la salle de potion pendant que Harry allait devoir aller en cours. Ce sera vraiment très drôle pensa l'adolescent.

Il était déjà huit heure quand le professeur MacGonagall ramena Remus pour la nuit. Il était déjà endormi dans ses bras et la femme le posa dans les bras de Harry, qui décida que s'était mieux qu'il reste dormir ici pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller en traversant tout le château.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus se réveilla dans la tour des Griffondors, là où il avait passé la nuit. Il avait eu une réunion de mangemorts dans la soirée et quand il était revenu, il se sentait très mal à cause des endoloris que son « maître » lui avait lancé, signe de son mécontentement à ne pas recevoir d'information capitale. Harry avait dû voir en rêve ce qu'il s'était passé car il était sortit de son dortoir et l'avait attendu aux portes du château. Il l'avait ramener dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour le soigner et ils étaient remonté dans les dortoirs après cela pour finir la nuit.

Harry avait vraiment fait du bon travail, songea Severus quand il sentit qu'il n'avait presque aucune courbature. C'était vraiment rare qu'il se sente aussi bien après une réunion de mangemorts mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Surtout pas.

Il alla se doucher et enfila les quelques vêtements qu'il avait apporté un jour dans la tour, quand il avait remarqué qu'il y passait parfois la nuit.

Quand il eut fini sa douche, il retourna dans la chambre et, tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Remus, secoua gentiment Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et, lorsqu'il vit Severus penché au-dessus de lui, il se sortit doucement du lit.

Est-ce que vous allez bien professeur ? demanda Harry en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Oui, je vous remercie pour la nuit dernière. Vous n'aviez pas à le faire.

Si, vous avez assez fait pour moi…. Bon, je vais allez me doucher maintenant. Que je sois quand même prêt lorsque Hermione arrivera. Je n'ai pas très envie de l'accueillir en pyjama.

Oui, je t'attendrais dans la salle commune…

Remus se réveilla un petit moment plus tard, tout seul dans son dortoir. Il eut un instant de panique mais il réalisa que ces amis ne devaient pas être bien loin et il descendit dans la salle commune, encore à moitié endormi. Il y retrouva non-seulement Harry et Severus mais aussi Hermione.

Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en dégringolant les dernières marches de l'escalier pour venir étreindre la jeune femme qu'il avait beaucoup appréciée pendant la journée qu'il avait passé chez elle.

Salut Remus ! le salua-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Tu vas bien ?

Voui ! mici…

Et bien Remus, commença Harry. Que dirais-tu de t'habiller et puis d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner dans la grande Salle ?

Remus hocha la tête et puis leva ses bras en direction de Harry pour qu'il le porte jusque dans la chambre. Chose que celui-ci s'empressa de faire. Il monta dans le dortoir et farfouilla dans l'armoire pour trouver des habits à mettre à l'enfant. Il lui passa rapidement un short qui lui arrivait un peu en-dessous des genoux et un T-Shirt bleu clair.

Allez, gamin ! On redescend maintenant !

D'accord…

Il prit la main de Harry et tous les deux redescendirent pour retrouver le professeur Rogue en grande discussion avec son élève, sur la potion de la vérité absolue. Harry ne manqua pas de sourire en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas qu'avec lui que Sévérus avait changé de comportement. C'était une très bonne chose.

Pourrait-on aller dans la grande salle maintenant ? demanda l'adolescent en coupant les deux autres qui ne l'avaient pas entendu revenir dans la salle.

Oui, bien sûr Harry. Surtout que c'est bientôt dix heures ! Allons-y !

Rémus attrapa la main de Hermione, tout en continuant de tenir celle de Harry et se retrouva donc entre les deux adolescents qui se regardèrent et se sourirent. Alors que Severus passait en premier, les trois autres le suivirent.

Harry et Hermione s'amusaient à balancer l'enfant et celui-ci sautait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait en avant. Il rigolait tellement il s'amusait. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Et cela le rendait un peu triste.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Remus fut vraiment étonné de voir que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent passé le seuil, elle s'allumèrent.

Joyeux anniversaire !

Remus écarquilla les yeux en voyant que tous les professeurs de l'école était dans la salle et lui souhaitait son anniversaire. Un regard envers ses trois accompagnateurs lui indiqua qu'ils étaient au courant de tout. Il vit aussi Minerva se lever et se diriger vers leur petit groupe avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec affection.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir et commencèrent à manger. Rémus plus rayonnant que jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la petite fête dans la grande salle était terminée, les professeurs avaient dû retourner à leur tâche, sauf Sévérus qui restaient avec les adolescents.

Alors, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire maintenant ? demanda Hermione à l'enfant.

Ze sais pas…

On pourrait peut-être sortir du château ? suggéra Harry.

Si on sort du château, on sera obligé de rester du côté moldu pour ne pas prendre trop de risque avec Voldemort.

Alors, Remus, est-ce que cela te plairait de sortir du château ? demanda Hermione.

Vi ! j'aimerais bien sortir un peu.

Et bien, j'ai peut-être une idée…

Oui, Hermione ? la pria le professeur Rogue.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas au cinéma ? proposa-t-elle.

Bonne idée !

Vi !

Au quoi ?

Les trois réponses étaient venue simultanément et cela fit sourire Hermione. Elle décida néanmoins de répondre à la question de son professeur.

C'est un endroit où des images défilent sur un écran, avec du son pour raconter une histoire. Enfin, c'est assez dur à expliquer comme cela, mais c'est vraiment bien.

Oh je vous en prie professeur, dites oui ! pria Harry.

Vi, s'il te plait Sev', dit oui… pria à son tour Remus.

Le professeur Rogue, en voyant les visages suppliant des trois enfants, se résigna et donna son accord. Bientôt, ils furent tous les trois habillé en moldu et sur le chemin du cinéma de Londres, le plus proche de la gare que Hermione connaissait.

Ils avaient décidé qu'il regarderait le programme une fois là-bas, mais il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à l'âge légal des films. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup pour les tous petits et Hermione et Harry n'étaient pas très sûr que leur professeur serait très content s'ils l'emmenaient voir un dessin animé.

Heureusement, une comédie pour les enfants passaient dans le cinéma où ils allaient et presque au moment de leur arrivée.

On peut aller voir ça ! déclara Hermione en montrant une affiche.

« Maman, je m'occupe des méchant » , lut à haute voix Severus. Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

Bien sûr ! déclara Harry. De toute façon, on a pas beaucoup de choix puisque la plupart des films sont pour les plus grands et ils ne laisseraient sûrement pas entrer Remus.

Alors, allons y pour celui-là.

Je vais acheter les billets ! déclara Hermione.

Les trois garçons l'attendirent et une fois qu'elle fut revenue, ils entrèrent dans la salle. A peine eurent-il mit le pied à l'intérieur que Remus agrippa la main de Harry. Il faisait noir et Harry comprit que c'était cela qui ne convenait pas très bien à Remus alors il le prit dans ses bras.

Hermione passa devant et les amena au dernier rang, là où elle avait l'habitude de s'installer. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop de monde pour le film. Il devait déjà être dans les salles depuis un bon moment.

Hermione prit place entre Severus et Harry, celui-ci portant Remus sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran. Il se passa encore quelques minutes avant que le reste des lumières ne s'éteignent et que le projecteur se mette en route, faisant ainsi sursauter Severus lorsqu'il commença à voir les images défiler. Harry et Hermione se retirent de rire devant la réaction de leur professeurs mais Remus par contre, n'en fit rien.

Severus grommela quelques mots avant de se concentrer sur l'écran. D'abord, il y eut les quelques pubs habituelles, puis les bandes-annonces de quelques films, dont « Moulin Rouge ». D'ailleurs, Hermione prit note mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle voit ce film. Puis, enfin, le film commença…

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre sorciers sortirent du cinéma, les trois enfants toujours entrain de rire à propos du film et on pouvait tout à fait voir que Sévérus se retenait pour ne pas les rejoindre. Il avait beaucoup aimé ce film, et l'humour était vraiment tordant. Les moldus avaient quand même de bonnes inventions, pensa-t-il.

Ils s'arrêtèrent encore manger une glace en route puis ils rentrèrent au château, où le professeur MacGonagall les attendait. C'est quand ils la virent de fort méchante humeur, que nos amis remarquèrent qu'ils étaient quelques peu en retard. C'est-à-dire à peu près deux heures.

Après un bon savon, qui concernait aussi bien Harry et Hermione que le professeur, qu'ils purent enfin repartir dans leurs appartements ou dortoir pour aller se coucher, exténués.

Chapitre 9 – La rentrée

Les derniers jours passèrent très rapidement, et Hermione avait eu l'occasion de découvrir une nouvelle personnalité chez son professeur. Une personnalité qui lui plaisait bien plus que celle qu'elle connaissait avant. En tout cas, elle avait eu, elle aussi, l'occasion de passer la nuit avec Harry et Remus dans les cachots ou dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor.

Mais maintenant, c'était la rentrée et Dumbledore avait pensé qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que Harry et Hermione prennent le train comme s'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Cela ne serait sûrement pas bien vu par tout le monde que deux élèves aient le droit de rester à l'école pendant les vacances.

Et comme tous les professeurs étaient assez occupés ce jour-là, Remus leur avait été confié. Bien que les deux adolescents aient essayé de convaincre leur directeur que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée et que les gens dans le train leur poseraient sûrement beaucoup de questions, il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Et maintenant, Hermione et Harry étaient tous les deux dans le dernier compartiment du train, Remus en train de somnoler entre eux. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés les premiers dans le train et comme cela, personne ne les avait vus entrer avec un enfant de cinq ans. C'était une bonne chose. Et comme ils étaient tout au fond, peu de personnes les verraient. Mis à part Ron, bien sûr, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Et ce fut le cas. La porte s'ouvrir et laissa passer un garçon aux cheveux roux.

Ah ! Je vous ai enfin retrouvés ! Alors comment est-ce que…

Il sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Remus dans la pièce et sa mâchoire manqua de toucher le sol. Les deux adolescents le regardaient ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans émettre un son, ce qui les amusaient considérablement. Enfin, Ron parvint à sortir une phrase cohérente.

Qui est ce garçon ?

Déjà-vue, pensa Harry en se rappelant de la discussion entre le directeur et le professeur Rogue le jour où l'accident s'était produit.

Et bien, il s'appelle Remus, dit-il. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire plus.

Quoi ? Mais, mais, mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? bafouilla-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, le garçon ? demanda Remus, bâillant.

Rien…. Cela l'étonne simplement que tu sois là…. D'habitude, les enfants ne viennent pas à Poudlard avant leur onze ans…

Mais moi je peux ! lança fièrement Remus.

Oui, tu peux, affirma Hermione. Et c'est justement pour cela que c'est étonnant. Alors il faudra que tu t'habitues à voir les regards étonnés des autres pendant encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit habitué à ta présence. Maintenant, Ron, si tu voulais bien t'asseoir. Enfin, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester debout jusqu'à la fin du voyage. »

Apparemment, Ron put enfin redevenir maître de ses mouvements et vint s'asseoir en face des trois autres, jetant des regards soupçonneux à Remus qui était de nouveau en train de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mais la fatigue finit par reprendre le dessus et il s'endormit, tombant sur les genoux de Harry qui, instinctivement le prit entièrement sur ses genoux, et laissa sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine.

Bien Ron, commença Harry. Maintenant que Remus est endormi, tu voudrais peut-être qu'on t'explique quelques trucs…

Oui, j'aimerais bien en effet. C'est le professeur Lupin ?

Oui… soupira Hermione. Mais il ne faut pas lui parler de cela parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de sa vie 'future'. Mais si tu veux savoir comment est-ce qu'il est devenu comme cela, c'est Harry le mieux placé pour te renseigner.

Ron dirigea son regard vers son meilleur ami, le priant de continuer l'explication. Il voulait vraiment savoir comment est-ce que cela avait pu arriver. Et il se demandait aussi pourquoi est-ce que Harry était le mieux placé pour donner l'explication. Après tout, d'habitude, c'était Hermione la meilleure à renseigner les gens.

Et bien, c'est pas très difficile à comprendre Ron. Tu sais que je devais rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances ?

Oui…

Et bien, c'était pendant que j'avais une leçon de potions avec le professeur Rogue.

Tu avais des cours avec Rogue ? Pendant les vacances ? Mon pauvre, je te plains vraiment ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait au directeur pour qu'il te punisse pareillement ! »

Harry commençait à s'énerver quant aux paroles de son ami. Il ne savait comment est-ce que cela se faisait mais il s'était vraiment attaché à son professeur et entendre Ron en dire pareillement du mal était quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas très longtemps.

Ron, arrête ce discours tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de mes actions.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Ron qui n'y comprenait plus rien du tout.

Tu ne devrais pas insulter le professeur Rogue…. Il n'est pas si terrible. Expliqua Hermione.

Pardon ?

On t'expliquera tout plus tard. Tu seras étonné, répliqua Harry. Mais, en attendant, je te conseille vivement d'arrêter de parler de lui comme cela.

Euh… d'accord… Mais je vous jure que vous avez plutôt intérêt à me l'expliquer dès que possible avant que je vous envoie à St-Mangouste pour folie, je l'espère passagère.

Ron…. Grogna Harry avant d'abandonner. Bon, alors je reprends, pendant que j'étais en cours de potions, je venais de finir la potion de rajeunissement et je l'avais brassée et puis, Remus est arrivé pour sa potion Tue-Loup. Bien sûr le professeur Rogue la lui a donnée et il l'a but tout de suite. Seulement pour la brasser, il a utilisé la même cuillère que moi et ça a mélangé les deux potions.

Oh ! Et combien de temps est-ce qu'il va rester comme cela ?

D'après le professeur Rogue, cela prendra au minimum jusqu'à Noël.

Et, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est avec vous ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison, commença Harry. Que pendant les vacances, j'ai dû m'occuper de lui, aidé par le professeur Rogue.

Ron cligna des yeux suite à cette révélation. Il voulait bien accepté le fait que Harry ait trouvé Rogue pas si terrible que cela pendant ses cours de potions privés. Mais de là, à passer encore plus de temps avec lui pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Pour s'occuper de Rémus.

Une image s'imposa soudainement dans l'esprit de Ron, une image de Rogue s'amusant avec un Remus adulte et il éclata de rire, sous les regards ahuris des deux autres adolescents qui ne comprenaient rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Harry.

Non…. Rien, c'est juste que j'ai eu une image de Rogue en train de jouer avec Remus… adulte…

Puis, il éclata à nouveau de rire, bientôt suivi par les deux autres adolescents qui, apparemment, avaient aussi essayé de se représenter la scène. Mais leur fou rire fut bientôt arrêté par la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Malefoy, bizarrement sans ses toutous, ce qui étonna les trois Gryffondors.

Mais ce qui les étonna encore plus, c'est quand il bafouilla quelques excuses rapides, comme quoi il ne savait pas que le compartiment était occupé et repartit sans même prendre la peine de les insulter.

C'était Malefoy ça ? demanda Hermione, complètement ébahie.

C'est sûrement un de ses plans foireux pour nous piéger ! lança Ron.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était quand même très inhabituel de la part de son ennemi de toujours de s'excuser comme cela. Et de ne pas les insulter. Et surtout d'être seul. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui se cachait sous cette conduite. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention cette année.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident et lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, Remus était totalement réveillé et parlait joyeusement avec Ron, qui trouvait le petit garçon très rigolo.

Les autres adolescents les regardaient bizarrement, sûrement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir un enfant si jeune dans l'école, et sûrement pas entre les mains de trois élèves.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle, Remus eut un moment de recul, à cause du monde qu'il y avait.

Harry et Hermione, qui le tenait tous les deux par la main, le regardèrent, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? demanda Harry.

Y'a beaucoup de gens….

Le petit garçon avait un air d'appréhension qui attendrit les deux adolescents. Le pauvre, il n'était pas habitué à avoir autant de monde autour de lui et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait au milieu de tout ce vacarme. Et en plus, il allait sûrement attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Harry se décida à le prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'une chose effrayait le petit, ou qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. À chaque fois, ça réussissait à le calmer.

Hermione et Ron les regardèrent en souriant. Ron était sidéré de l'aisance qu'avait Harry avec Remus. Lui, n'aurait jamais pu agir aussi naturellement que cela en sachant que c'était un de ses anciens professeurs.

Les quatre personnes entrèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assirent, côte à côte. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Ron en voyant la réaction de son ami.

Il y quelque chose qui cloche… Le professeur Rogue n'est pas là!

Les deux autres adolescents regardèrent la table et virent qu'Harry avait raison. Il n'était pas là. Mais Hermione avait aussi remarqué une autre bizarrerie.

Et il n'y a pas de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Je sais que Dumbledore avait prévu de confier la tâche à… au professeur que l'on avait eu en troisième année…

Il y a en effet, un léger petit problème… soupira Ron.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par deux furies qui leur foncèrent dessus dès qu'elles virent l'enfant dans les bras de Harry. Lavande et Parvarti. Celle-ci était entrain de s'extasier devant le pauvre Remus qui n'était vraiment pas du tout à l'aise et qui s'accrochait de toutes ses petites forces au cou de Harry.

Harry savait que si elles continuaient comme cela, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il risquerait de regretter mais pour son plus grand bonheur, quelqu'un vint à son secours.

Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites peur, gronda une voix derrière elles.

Parvarti et Lavande reniflèrent et retournèrent à leur conversation sur les meilleurs produits de maquillage de cette année alors qu'une jeune femme rousse s'avançait vers le petit groupe.

Salut Ginny ! la salua gaiement Harry.

Salut Harry ! Salut toi… ajouta-t-elle, en direction de Remus qui avait posé son regard sur elle quand il avait entendu Harry la saluer.

Il lui sourit. Elle était vraiment très jolie et même s'il n'avait que cinq ans, il pouvait le remarquer. Ses yeux bleus étaient très doux et ses cheveux flamboyaient à la lumière de la lune, mise en évidence par le plafond magique.

Salut…

Ginny aurait bien voulu demander à l'enfant son nom, mais c'est à ce moment-là que le Directeur demanda l'attention de tout le monde pour son habituel discours de début d'année.

Bonjour à tous…. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Alors, tout d'abord, je vais vous rappeler quelques règles de sécurité. La forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique Interdite et il est absolument nécessaire que vous ne parcouriez pas le parc après la tombée de la nuit, ce qui vous laisse encore jusqu'à une certaine heure pendant l'été. Il y a aussi une petite chose dont je dois vous parler. Comme certain l'auront déjà remarqué, il y a un enfant dans cette salle qui n'est pas en âge de scolarité mais qui résidera tout de même à Poudlard. Il s'appelle Remus et restera la plupart du temps avec Harry Potter ou ses amis.

À la mention du nom de Remus, pas mal d'élève avaient sursauté, se rappelant du prénom de leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Presque tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry qui se contenta de sourire gentiment à ceux qui le regardaient, comme s'il était un acteur devant ses fans.

Quand Monsieur Potter sera en cours, ce sera le professeur Rogue qui se chargera de le surveiller. Alors je pense que vous aurez un nouveau compagnon durant vos cours de potions… ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Les mâchoires se détachèrent. Le professeur Rogue, prendre soin d'un enfant ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague ! Je me demande vraiment comment est-ce que ces cours vont se passer, songea Harry.

Et je précise aussi que tous ceux qui auront potions demain matin auront congé, le professeur Rogue ne pouvant assurer ses cours. Mais dès après-demain, cela reviendra à la normale.

Tout le monde applaudissait à la perspective, même Hermione pour ne pas faire tache. La seule personne qui ne frappait pas des mains était Harry qui avait pour excuse Remus sur ses genoux et ne pouvaient donc pas le faire. Mais il était inquiet. Est-ce que c'était encore une réunion de Mangemorts ? Elles devenaient un peu trop fréquentes !

Et comme vous le voyez, la place de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal est libre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je me chargerais moi-même de ses cours. Sur ce, je vous dis bon appétit !

Les élèves n'en revenaient pas ! Le directeur allait leur enseigner ! C'était du jamais vu. Mais déjà les plats apparaissaient, et retenaient l'attention des adolescents. Rémus aussi mangeait avec appétit.

Harry laissa voler son regard sur les différentes tables et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un jeune homme blond à la table des Serpentards. Malefoy avait l'air bizarre, songea-t-il. Il était en retrait et ne parlait à personne. De plus, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans son assiette.

Le repas se déroula bien, malgré le fait que les élèves de Gryffondor n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers Remus, curieux. Cela commençait réellement à agacer Harry qui envoyait des regards noirs, spécial 'Rogue' comme les gens les qualifiait.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent tous dans leur dortoir et quand ce fut le moment d'aller au lit, Harry confia Remus à Ron.

Remus, écoute-moi, je ne peux pas aller te mettre au lit. Je dois aller dans les cachots voir si Sev' va bien. Tu comprends ?

Vi, Harry… tu me diras s'il va bien ?

Bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes…. Je veux que tu dormes… si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux le demander à Ron, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'aider. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

Bien sûr Harry !

Sois sage, finit Harry en embrassant l'enfant sur le front. Bonne nuit Remus…

Bonne nuit Harry…

Après un dernier au revoir à Ron et lui avoir tout de même montrer où se trouvait la chambre de Remus, car il ne partageait pas les dortoirs des sixièmes années, mais une pièce voisine, seulement séparée par une porte. C'était une pièce que Dumbledore avait construite exprès, Harry sortit de la salle commune et partit en courant vers les cachots, espérant que le professeur Rogue n'allait pas trop mal…

Chapitre 10 – Intermède

Le lendemain matin, Remus sentit quelqu'un le secouait doucement pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour se retrouver en face de Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le réveillait maintenant ? Il était encore tôt !

Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles déjà ?

Parce que j'ai cours, moi, expliqua l'adolescent. Et comme je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi, il faut que je t'emmène voir Sev'…

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de réveiller entièrement l'enfant, lui faisait se rappeler la soirée passée. Il se redressa vivement sur son lit et se mit à genoux pour se retrouver à peu près à même hauteur que Harry qui était, lui, assis sur le bord du matelas.

Il va bien Harry ? Dis, il va bien, hein ?

Pas trop, non, mais ne t'en fait pas, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air paniqué de Remus. Il va aller mieux bientôt… Seulement, il faudra que tu évites de le fatiguer aujourd'hui, d'accord.

Hochement de tête silencieux de la part de Remus.

Il a la même chose que quand il était venu dormir avec nous pendant les vacances ?

Ouais… mais en pire, cette fois. Allez, viens, il faut te préparer…

Presque à contrecœur, Remus se sortit du lit et laissa Harry le mener jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le laissa se doucher, tranquille. Quand il sortit de la douche, Remus vit que des habits avaient été posés sur un tabouret, sûrement par Harry. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Harry l'attendait dehors.

Tu peux m'aider à attacher mes lacets ? demanda Remus en regardant ses lacets de chaussure encore détachés.

Bien sûr, viens là…

Harry s'accroupit alors que l'enfant avançait vers lui et fit rapidement un nœud aux lacets du jeune garçon. Une fois que cela fut fait, il se releva, mit son sac sur son dos et tendit la main à Remus pour l'emmener dehors. Ils mangèrent rapidement quelque chose, essayant d'échapper au regard des autres qui les regardaient curieusement puis, tout en s'excusant auprès de Ron et Hermione, Harry se leva pour avoir le temps de descendre dans les cachots et de remonter avant son cours de défense.

Les deux avançaient en silence, le regard de Harry était fixé sur l'enfant et l'adolescent fini par entrer en collision avec quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre. Il releva la tête pour voir Drago Malefoy, dans la même position que lui. Il allait lui dire quelque chose mais le Serpentard prit la parole en premier.

Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu…

Il se releva et tendit sa main à Harry pour l'aider à en faire de même puis, il repartit, non sans s'être encore une fois excuser. Harry en resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu Malefoy agir comme cela. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Ça va Harry ? demanda Remus.

Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas…. Viens, on a encore du chemin à faire.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la porte des appartements du professeur de potions et Harry frappa. Pas de réponse. Il refrappa encore une fois mais personne ne répondait. Finalement, comme Harry n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il entra. Le tableau les connaissait bien maintenant, vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé en bas et ils n'avaient plus besoin du mot de passe pour entrer.

Il entraîna Remus avec lui et le laissa dans le salon.

Tu peux m'attendre ici, s'il te plait ?

D'accord…

Harry posa son sac par terre et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Il y entra sans aucun bruit et vit que son professeur était toujours endormi. Mais cela n'avait vraiment rien d'un sommeil paisible. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement mal. Il écarta doucement une ou deux mèches de son front brûlant. Voldemort n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte, mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas du être réellement ravi lorsqu'il avait appris la trahison de son « fidèle » Mangemort. Rogue avait été torturé pendant des heures et s'était vraiment un miracle qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper.

Harry soupira avant de quitter toujours aussi silencieusement le chevet de Severus pour retourner dans le salon.

Bon, Remus, il dort encore alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bruit. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre rester seul un petit moment. Ne vas dans sa chambre que si tu entends qu'il est réveill

D'acc' ! À tout à l'heure Harry !

À toute à l'heure !

Sur ce, Harry quitta la chambre pour se rendre à son cours et Remus le regarda s'éloigner avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour lui mais il réussit néanmoins à mettre la main sur un livre qui traitait de différents types de créatures dangereuses et cela l'occupa pendant un bon moment.

Oh ! Pas qu'il comprenne les textes qui étaient très compliqués, déjà pour un adolescent, mais les représentations des démons l'amusaient. Il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver face à l'un deux mais les voir sur papier ne lui faisait pas du tout peur, c'était très drôle.

Il resta sur ce livre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose venant de la pièce d'à côté. Cela le fit sursauter. C'était comme un léger cri mais il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Severus. Cela voulait dire qu'il était réveillé.

Rémus ne perdit pas son temps et se dirigea droit dans la chambre pour retrouver l'homme sur son lit, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il devait avoir fait un cauchemar et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Remus ne savait pas quoi faire alors il monta sur le lit.

Sev' ? Tu vas bien ?

Le professeur de potions se retourna vers l'enfant et vit qu'il semblait avoir peur. C'est vrai qu'il devait avoir une mine épouvantable.

Ça va, dit-il d'une voix rauque, parler lui coûtant un réel effort.

Parler lui faisait mal. Cela venait des tortures mais il préférait ne pas y repenser maintenant. À la place de cela, il se concentra sur son jeune compagnon.

Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Un petit moment…. Harry est venu m'amener là parce qu'il devait aller en classe….

Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

Harry m'a dit de ne venir que si j'entendais que tu étais réveillé…. Il ne voulait pas que je fasse de bruit.

Sévérus hocha la tête et fut tout à coup prit d'un haut le cœur. Il courut à la salle de bain pour vider son estomac, déjà pas très rempli.

Remus ne le suivit pas, ne sachant vraiment pas que faire. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à y penser trop longtemps comme Harry faisait son apparition dans la chambre. Il trouva le lit vide, avec seulement Remus assis dessus.

Où est Severus ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncer.

À la salle de bain, répondit Remus d'une petite voix. Il va vraiment mal, hein Harry ?

Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite.

Harry alla à la salle de bain pour retrouver Severus le front collé contre le rebord des toilettes, ses longs cheveux pendant devant son visage alors qu'il semblait reprendre son souffle. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, ainsi il sursauta lorsque Harry retira les mèches gênantes et posa sa main sur son front. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour le peu de temps qu'il avait été absent que la fièvre allait avoir diminuer.

Il aurait aimé demander à Harry pourquoi est-ce qu'il était déjà de retour mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il allait encore vomir.

Relevez-vous professeur, doucement…murmura Harry.

Sévérus obéit et laissa son élève le reconduire dans la chambre et l'amener jusqu'à son lit, ou Remus était toujours assis. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et vit Harry empêcher Remus de venir vers lui.

Deux minutes, ok ?

D'accord Harry…

Je reviens tout de suite…

Harry alla chercher ce qui ressemblait à une potion et lorsqu'il se rapprocha, Severus put deviner quelle était cette potion. Il était content que Harry ait pensé à cela, au moins, même s'il était toujours malade, il n'aurait plus ces nausées.

Buvez, professeur…

Une fois qu'il eut tout avalé, il ferma les yeux en attendant que la potion fasse effet, ce qui prit moins d'une minute et il les rouvrit.

Merci Harry…

Pas de quoi. C'est bon, Remus, tu peux faire ce que tu veux maintenant…

Remus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il sauta sur les genoux de Severus qui ne fit rien pour repousser cette marque d'affection. Au contraire, il passa ses bras autour de l'enfant et le serra contre lui, le regardant quelques secondes. Manquant ainsi le sourire de Harry en voyant la scène. Comment est-ce que les élèves allaient réagir en voyant leur professeur hargneux, grincheux et acariâtre se comporter comme cela avec un enfant. D'ailleurs, en passant, il faudrait peut-être prévenir Dumbledore que Rogue ne serait sûrement pas en état de donner ses cours le lendemain.

Professeur, je pense qu'il faut que je retourne en cours maintenant.

Au fait Harry, comment est-ce que cela se fait que tu n'étais pas en cours à présent.

Le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait un cours sur les patronus alors il m'a demander d'en faire un dans la classe puis, comme j'y arrivais, il a dit que je pouvais partir.

D'accord…

Au revoir Professeur…

Au revoir Harry.

Salut Harry !

Salut Rém' !

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au deux autres et remonta dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Harry ! s'exclama cette dernière. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'à dit Dumbledore après que tu soies parti du petit déjeuner. On a pas eu le temps de te le dire en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Il nous a expliqué qui était Remus. Informa Ron

Quoi ? Mais il n'a pas peur que les élèves ne le lui révèlent ?

Pas avec ce qu'il a dit. Dumbledore a fait croire que Remus était orphelin. Qu'il serait, en fait, le fils de Sirius.

Quoi ?

Sa mère serait morte en couche et comme tout le monde le sait, Sirius est mort au début de la cinquième année. Et puis personne ne doute de son innocence, donc cela ne posera pas de problème.

Mais ça pose un gros problème. Les dates ne correspondent vraiment pas !

Personne n'y fera attention. Mais au moins, on comprend pourquoi il reste avec toi !

Et aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'appelle Remus. Tout le monde sait qu'il était ami avec ton parrain.

Le directeur est complètement cinglé.

Peut-être bien… lui accorda Hermione.

Chapitre 11 – Drôle de cours de potion

Ce jour-là, une semaine après la rentrée, le professeur Rogue reprenait enfin ses cours, pour le plus grand malheur des élèves, sauf quelques-uns bien entendu. Et, justement, pour cette matinée, c'était les sixièmes années de Gryffondors et de Serpentards qui commençaient par la concoction des potions.

Alors, en ce moment-même, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Remus qui tenaient la main de son « grand-frère »,c'est-à-dire Harry, avançaient dans les couloirs qui menaient au cachots. Comme Remus devait rester avec Severus pendant les cours, et bien il avait été décidé qu'il arrive avec les adolescents mais qu'il ne reparte pas en même temps qu'eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans la classe, leur professeur étant arrivé en avance. Les quatre pénétrèrent dans la classe et Harry se pencha.

Allez, file maintenant. Tu dois aller vers Sev'…

Il avait murmuré cela à l'oreille de Remus de façon à ce que seul l'enfant l'entende. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que son professeur apprécierait l'appellation « Sev » de la part de l'un de ses élèves.

L'enfant lâcha la main de Harry et se précipita en courant vers l'homme et se hissa sur ses genoux devant les yeux de toute la classe. Severus ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle marque d'affection et resta figé quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que tous ses étudiants étaient entrain de le regarder, avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise. Enfin, tous sauf Harry et Hermione qui restaient plantés à leur place, un sourire au lèvres.

Finalement, Sévérus devant commencer son cours, prit Remus dans ses bras et l'assit sur son bureau pour pouvoir se lever. Il lançait des regards noirs à tous les élèves qui osaient continuer de le regarder bizarrement.

Il remarqua aussi que Harry devait être entrain de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas commencer à rigoler au milieu de la salle de potion, alors qu'il se rendait à sa place avec Hermione et Ron. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas aller l'étrangler sur le champs, se disant que le directeur risquait de ne pas trop apprécier.

Bien. Les ingrédients sont au tableau. Je veux que vous prépariez cette potion et une fois que cela sera fini, vous me ferez une dissertation sur son utilisation que vous devrez finir pour la prochaine fois. Au travail maintenant et pas un bruit !

Les élèves avaient perdu tout de suite leur air étonné et avaient réalisé que ce n'était pas parce que Remus était là que cela avait changé quoi que ce soit dans le caractère de l'homme. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

Tout le monde commença à préparer ses ingrédients et se mit au travail sans attendre. Rogue commença alors à passer dans les rangs et à faire ses commentaires, presque tout le temps désagréable, sur les concoctions des élèves. Il y avait vraiment des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Mais, apparemment, cette démonstration de froideur et d'injustice n'était pas du tout du goût de Remus qui se leva et sauta à terre. Harry le remarqua et appela discrètement Ron et Hermione pour leur montrer la petite silhouette qui se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé et conquérant, vers Sévérus, les sourcils froncés.

Remus arriva vers le rang où se trouvait le professeur de potions et, sans même que celui-ci ne le remarque, il tira sur le bas de la robe de Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci détourna son attention du discours que Rogue était entrain de servir à Neville qui avait dû se mettre à côté de lui sur ordre du professeur et la reporta sur l'enfant à ses pieds. Le petit, voyant qu'il avait attiré le regard de l'adolescent, tendit ses bras vers le ciel, faisant ainsi comprendre à Drago qu'il voulait qu'il le soulève.

Le serpentard le fit sans tarder et l'assit sur le pupitre. Il n'y avait que le trio de Gryffondor qui avait vu la scène mais lorsque Remus s'arrangea pour se mettre debout sur le bureau, tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Même Neville qui pourtant, d'habitude, ne pouvait détourner son attention de Rogue quand celui-ci lui parlait, pour ne pas lui donner de raison d'être fâché contre lui, regarda l'enfant.

Celui-ci avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardait maintenant Severus avec des yeux qui essayaient de lancer des éclairs, ce qui se révélait très comique, si on prenait en compte le fait que même adulte, il était incapable d'avoir l'air méchant.

Oui, Remus, je pourrais savoir ce qui ne va pas ? demanda gentiment Rogue, faisant attention à ne pas garder la même voix qu'il utilisait pour parler à ses élèves.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si méchant ?

Harry et Hermione manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur salive et Ron regardait le petit avec des yeux complètement exorbités. Tout comme beaucoup d'autre élève de la classe.

Je te demande pardon ?

Pourquoi t'agis comme ça ? c'est pas juste ! t'es pas gentil !

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour Harry qui était maintenant mort de rire, couché sur sa table. Hermione arrivait visiblement à se retenir de le rejoindre, mais vraiment avec peine. Il faut dire que voir un gamin de cinq ans, entrain de remettre le professeur Rogue, monsieur Je-Suis-Un-Vieux-Sorcier-Méchant-Et-Grognon, à sa place était une chose que l'on ne voyait pas tout les jours. D'ailleurs les autres étaient bouche-bée et commençait à se demander quand est-ce que viendrait l'explosion, surtout avec maintenant Harry qui se moquait ouvertement de son professeur.

Avant même que Severus n'ait le temps de répondre, Remus fixa son regard sur Harry qui était parcouru de spasmes. Et tout à coup, l'enfant réalisa que peut-être, il n'aurait pas dû faire cela. En tout cas pas, comme cela, devant toute la classe.

Euh…. J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça ?

Severus, étonné de ce revirement brutal auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, fronça les sourcils.

Et qu'est-ce qui te faire dire cela ? demanda Sévérus, d'une voix calme.

Le fait qu'Harry soit mort de rire…

Severus se retourna pour regarder Harry et il fut soudain prit de deux envies très contradictoires. La première était d'éclater de rire à son tour, à cause du ridicule de la situation, et la deuxième était d'hurler à Harry d'arrêter de rire. Mais bien sûr, aucune des deux solutions n'était une bonne idée. La première, parce que cela choquerait les élèves et la deuxième, parce que cela ne plairait pas vraiment à Remus.

Finalement, il choisit une solution intermédiaire et se déplaça, d'un pas léger, vers Harry. Son regard ne quittait pas le garçon et il put voir, sans aucun problème, Hermione donner un coup de coude à son ami pour qu'il se relève. Celui-ci le fit et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son professeur.

Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous faire rire, Monsieur Potter.

R-Rien, professeur… parvint à dire Harry en se relevant et en reprenant contenance.

Rien ? Est-ce que vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Bien sûr que non… Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais…

Toute la classe était totalement concentrée sur le dialogue entre les deux 'ennemis'. Plus personne ne faisait attention aux potions qui étaient en cours de préparation et elles commençaient à bouillir. A part celles de Harry et Hermione qui étaient déjà finie.

Rogue se déplaça alors et Harry n'eut aucun mal à remarquer qu'il était entrain de contourner la table de façon à arriver vers lui et, n'étant tout de même pas suicidaire, il se leva.

Les autres regardèrent avec effarement Harry reculer et faire se lever Hermione de son siège pour qu'elle se retrouve entre lui et le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, avait un comportement très inhabituel pour les pauvres élèves qui n'y comprenaient plus rien.

Monsieur Potter, vous avez décidé de prendre votre amie comme bouclier humain.

Mais non, voyons professeur, seulement comme… divertissement.

Quoi ? fut la seule réponse des deux concernés.

Harry se pencha pour pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille de Hermione quelques mots que elle seule puisse entendre.

Je vais te pousser un peu sur le professeur Rogue, d'accord ? tu essaies juste de le faire tomber le temps que je puisse un peu m'éloigner. Et avec un peu de chance, il en oubliera de vouloir me tuer…

Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Non, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

D'accord…

Trois, deux, un, go !

Hermione se laissa pousser par Harry, faisant exprès de perdre l'équilibre pour se rattraper à son professeur, le faisant tomber par la même occasion. Srvrrus se retrouva donc couché par terre, son élève à moitié allongée sur lui, leur visage séparés que par la longueur des avant-bras d'Hermione, sur lesquels elle s'appuyait pour ne pas tomber complètement.

Autour d'eux, plus personne ne faisait un seul bruit, trop abasourdis par cette scène. Severus n'eut aucun mal à voir que la jeune fille se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire et, il devait l'avouer lui-même, les têtes de ses élèves étaient hilarantes. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps dans cette position. Imaginez seulement qu'un de ses collègues veuillent venir lui demander quelque chose ? Cela pourrait être passablement compromettant !

Miss Granger, commença Severus, essayant de ne pas laisser percer l'amusement dans sa voix. Est-ce que vous pourriez s'il vous plait vous relever.

Désolée professeur, j'ai un peu perdu l'équilibre, s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant et s'asseyant par terre.

Mais bien sûr ! Perdu l'équilibre. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

Il ne pouvait maintenant plus empêcher le sourire qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de retenir de s'afficher sur son visage et se mit en position assise, lui aussi. Il se releva et tendit sa main à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même puis, il chercha Harry des yeux. Celui-ci était à présent de l'autre côté de la salle.

Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser Miss Granger, j'ai un de vos amis à tuer !

Son ton disait à peu près le contraire de ses propos mais Harry eut quand même l'impression qu'il pourrait lui arriver malheur. Alors, quand il vit son professeur s'approcher de lui, d'un pas décidé, il commença sa défense.

Enfin, professeur, vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire de mal devant témoins ? Et encore moins devant Remus. Voyons, il est trop jeune pour assister à une scène de massacre !

Très bien…. Je ne vous tuerais mais vous n'aller pas m'empêcher de m'amuser.

Vous amuser ? comment ça vous amuser ?

Le professeur ne répondit rien mais changea de direction pour se diriger vers le tableau noir, pour le plus grand étonnement de tout le monde. Harry fronça les sourcils et décida de s'abriter derrière quelques élèves pour essayer de protéger un peu. Et apparemment, il avait bien fait parce que Sévérus prit dans sa main le frottoir, qui d'habitude était actionné par la magie pour effacer les recettes et, sans même une pensée pour ce que cela allait faire à son image, la lança en direction de l'adolescent qui se baissa et entraîna Drago, derrière qui il avait trouvé refuge, pour ne pas qu'il reçoive le projectile à sa place.

Les deux adolescents étaient au sol et le frottoir alla s'écraser derrière eux. Ils regardèrent le projectile atterrir et créer un beau nuage de fumée.

Désolé, s'excusa Harry qui, même s'il n'était pas ami avec Drago, n'en était pas moins bien élevé. C'était simplement pour ne pas qu'on se reçoive ce truc sur la gueule.

Pas grave…. Euh, c'est normal que le professeur Rogue se comporte comme cela.

Je préfère ne pas faire de commentaire.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au professeur pour voir que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir refaire un lancer, aussi décida-t-il de se relever, incitant Drago à en faire autant.

Les élèves étaient tellement éberlués de l'attitude de leur professeur qu'ils ne pensaient même pas à rire, sauf Ron et Hermione qui n'en pouvaient plus. Mais dans quel monde de fous est-ce qu'ils étaient tombés. Et apparemment, Harry n'allait rien faire pour changer la situation.

Voyons professeur, vous devriez quand même mieux viser que cela !

Très bien, vous voulez que je vise mieux ?

Tout à fait !

Comme vous le voudrez.

Sévérus prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son élève.

Acqua !

Un puissant jet d'eau se dirigea alors en direction d'Harry qui créa vite fait un miroir, se protégeant et faisant dévier le jet. Celui-ci se précipita droit sur le chaudron débordant d'un élève, le renversant et continuant son chemin.

Lorsque tout fut redevenu au calme, l'état de la classe était épouvantable. Non seulement, il y avait de l'eau sur le sol, et pas qu'un peu, mais en plus plusieurs chaudrons avaient été renverser et, comme aucune n'avait vraiment été terminée, le liquide était de teinte différente par endroit. C'était le chaos.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Harry était tombé par terre, écroulé de rire, rapidement rejoint par Drago. Hermione et Ron, eux, étaient couché sur leur table, leur corps secouer de spasme convulsif. Comme la plupart des élèves, d'ailleurs, qu'ils soient à Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Et Remus regardait autour de lui, sans rien y comprendre.

L'enfant reporta son attention sur Severus, se demandant s'il allait gronder les élèves, mais celui-ci se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas suivre les adolescents.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer le professeur MacGonagall, l'air particulièrement furieuse. Avant même de regarder la classe, elle commença à hurler.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette classe ! On vous entend depuis… le… couloir…. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé.

Elle avait fini sa phrase d'un ton complètement ébahi, mais quand elle posa ses yeux sur le professeur qui avait sa baguette dans ses mains et qui se retenait de ne pas rire, sa colère repris le dessus. Non mais quand même, comment est-ce que l'on pouvait être à ce point-là immature !

Severus ! J'exige une explication immédiate sur ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce !

Les élèves avaient tous cessé de rire et Sévérus avait l'air visiblement très gêné, ne sachant pas que répondre à sa collègue. Mais heureusement pour lui, Harry décida de jouer les preux chevalier et prit la parole, faisant un rapide coup de baguette sur le tableau, changeant les ingrédients totalement et le nom de la potion indiquée.

Professeur MacGonagall, c'est un accident…

Comment cela ?

Et bien, on devait préparer la potion d'amusement, déclara Harry, sous les yeux éberlués de tout le monde. Seulement, il y a un des chaudrons qui a un peu… explosé… parce que… et ben en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pour quoi mais les vapeurs de la potion se sont répandue et on en a respiré alors… ça a été un peu le chaos.

La potion d'amusement ? Et quels sont censé être les effets de cette potion.

Ça donne à la personne une envie folle de s'amuser et cela supprime toutes les pensées qui pourraient les en empêcher.

Le professeur MacGonagall avait l'impression d'y croire mais elle ne voulait pas accepter les faits trop vite. Elle savait très bien que Harry pouvait se montrer très persuasif alors il lui fallait un autre avis. Celui de Miss Granger par exemple. Après tout, elle était sérieuse elle.

Miss Granger, pouvez-vous confirmer les dires de votre camarade ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, professeur MacGonagall. C'est exact.

Très bien… Vous n'êtes plus sous influence maintenant ?

Non professeur !

Alors rangez-moi ce bordel.

Oui professeur !

Minerva regarda encore une dernière fois la classe, avant de partir en hochant négativement la tête et en claquant la porte derrière elle. Les élèves tournèrent leur regard vers Harry.

Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, Monsieur Potter, que si elle avait été un tant sois-peu cultivée en matière de potion, elle aurait pu remarquer que la liste d'ingrédient écrit au tableau mélangés ensemble, auraient pu créer une explosion capable de rayer l'Angleterre de la surface de la terre.

Ah oui ?

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Severus soupira puis décida de libérer ses élèves.

Vous pouvez sortir, je nettoierais cela moi-même.

En vue du chaos qui régnait dans la classe, les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ils remballèrent vite-fait leurs affaires et sortirent précipitamment de la classe. Sauf Harry.

Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne partez pas Harry ?

Je vous ai provoqué. Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser faire tout cela, tout seul.

Et il se mit au travail, sans même attendre la réponse de son professeur.


	2. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** Little Moony

**Spoilers :** Tome 1 à 4 (précisons le 4)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**AuteurE :** Jessica Angel, la folle avec un million de fics en cours…

**Pendant :** Septième année

**Certaines particularités :** Plusieurs couples, dont des homos!

**Couple :** Euh, je vais dire ça officiellement dans le chapitre 16, ok?

**Disclaimer :** Harry et ses potes appartiennement à J.K.R., les 12 premiers chapitres à Izzie et le reste c'est à moi!

Ah, les reviews…

Jo : Dit donc, t'es rapide, toi? J'venais de le mettre en ligne et j'allais mettre lui… On répond donc… Mais ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, par contre. Parce moi, je n'ai que deux Mo d'espace avec Hotmail(c'est poche) et considérant que j'ai souvent de gros messages de la part de certaines personnes, je me dis que ça peut être pareil pour les autres! Kissous et j'espère que toi, Dark et les autres allez apprécier!

Chapitre 12 – Réaction des sixièmes

Harry aida comme prévu son professeur de potion à nettoyer, puis il partit. Il allait être en retard à son prochain cours, histoire de la magie, ennuyant comme d'habitude.

Il arriva donc essouflé dans la classe d'histoire, le professeur ne remarquant même pas son retard, occupé à parler de sa voix monotone d'une bataille de gobelin datant de 1600 quelquechose.

J'ai rien manqué, demanda Harry.

Comme d'habitude, lui répondit Ron à moitié endormi sur son bureau.

Vraiment pas grand chose, étant donné que tu dors à chaque cours d'histoire…

Avouons qu'il est extrêmement endormant, dit Neville. Harry, est-ce que tu sais quelle folie a frappé le professeur Rogue?

Folie? Il n'est pas fou…

Alors pourquoi il t'a lancé une efface à tableau, demanda Lavande.

Ce n'est pas vraiment son comportement habituel… enchaîna Parvati.

Harry, j'ai une question… dit Seamus.

Oui, laquelle?

Tu sais, le petit Remus… il ressemble à Lupin, version petit de quatre ans… Pas vraiment à son supposééé père…

Je sais… C'est parce que c'est vraiment Remus Lupin…

HEIN? hurlèrent tout les Gryffondor.

Accident de potion de rajeunissement mélangé à une potion Tue-Loup…

C'est quoi déjà une potion Tue-Loup, demanda Neville.

Une potion pour les loups-garous…

Ooooooooooooh…

Et comme il y a certains ingrédients commun aux deux potions, on ne peut pas lui donner l'antidote à la potion de rajeunissement… dit-il en voyant Dean ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question.

En tous cas, moi c'est la première fois que je trouve un cours de Potions aussi amusant, dit Dean. J'ai même fait un dessin de Remus essayant de faire un regard noir et un autre de Rogue te courant après, Harry.

Ils regardèrent les dessins.

T'as vraiment un don, Dean… dit Lavande.

Je sais, je suis le meilleur…

Il vente, ici… dit Hermione.

Grognement de Dean, qui ne fit plus le vantard.

Remus ne sera jamais capable de faire ne serait ce qu'un simple regard noir, dit Ron.

Autant en enfant qu'en adulte.

Contrairement à Rogue, dit Neville.

Je le préfère comme il était à ce cours que comme d'habitude… J'ai hâte de voir ce qui va arriver avec l'autre groupe qu'il a…

Sixième année Serpentard-Gryffondor, répondit Ron.

Comment tu sais ça? dit Dean.

Ma sœur me l'a dit… répondit celui-ci. Mais c'était vraiment hilarant, ce cours…

Tous rirent en se souvenant et passèrent un bon cours d'histoire à parler sans que le fantômatique professeur d'histoire ne remarque rien… Il devait être presque sourd…

Vous savez, c'est la première fois que l'on voit un sourire de Rogue, fit remarquer Lavande. C'est des rictus de haine qu'il fait, habituellement.

Oui… dit Harry.

Puis il fixa Hermione. Celle-ci semblait être partie dans ses rêves. Harry prit note de lui demander si elle avait eu subitement le béguin pour ce cher Severus Rogue.

Hermione revint quelques minutes après de ses rêves, pile lorsque la cloche magique sonna.

Ils prirent alors le chemin de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

Hey, Harry… Herm' est dans ses rêves… dit Ron.

Fantasmes, je dirais, répondit Harry en souriant.

Ron s'étouffa.

Elle va au moins penser à autre chose que les études… positiva Ron.

Hey, je me demande comment s'est passé le cours de Ginny, moi.

Je me demande aussi, dit Ron en asseyant sur une des chaises de la table des Gryffondor.

Ce qui ne prit pas grand temps à savoir, car Ginny arrivait et s'asseyait à côté d'eux.

Comment s'est passé ton cours, Gin'?

Celle-ci fit un grand sourire alors que le petit bout-d'chou de cinq ans qu'elle tenait rougissait.

Rogue m'a demandé de te l'apporter, dit Ginny.

Ok, dit Harry. Et ton cours?

Le professeur Rogue était sadique, comme d'habitude… Sauf quand…

Quand quoi? demanda son frère, intéressé.

Il remarqua en même temps la rougeur du visage du petit Remus augmenter.

Tu sais que Rogue à tendance à me chialer…

Ouais…

Bien, il y a eu un Remus qui n'était pas content…

Ils crampèrent de rire, suivi d'Hermione.

Il lui a jeté la potion de ma voisine à la tête… Et c'était une potion Colore-Cheveux qu'on faisait…

Et?

Il a eu les cheveux de toutes les couleurs qui existent… sauf le vert et le noir, à son malheur…

À l'image d'un Rogue aux cheveux roses, ils crampèrent de rire… Et Hermione repris son laisser-passer pour le monde des fantasmes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hermione? demanda Ginny.

Elle fantasme, informa Ron.

Sur qui?

Viiiii, sur qui? demanda Remus.

Je pense que vous allez faire une crise cardiaque, dit Harry… Mais approchez…

Ils tendirent l'oreille.

J'crois qu'elle rêve de notre prof de potions…

Les deux Weasley furent complètement bouche-bée et faillirent tomber de leur chaise.

Tu… tu… tu me niaises… bafouillèrent-ils.

Non, je ne crois pas… Et je crois que ça a commencé cette été… Et puis, regardez, elle fixe le professeur Rogue.

Ils se tournèrent. En effet, elle fixait le professeur Rogue…

Elle est complètement gaga… dit Ron.

Ça veut dire quoi, ça? dit Remus.

Qu'elle rêve et qu'elle fait une drôle de face… Regarde-là…

Vi… Elle fait la même face que lorsqu'on a été chez elle et que Sev' est venu nous chercher.

Étouffement des Weasley au surnom du professeur de Potions.

Tu as trouvé un beau surnom, fit remarquer Ron, après.

Miciiiiiiiiiiii!

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent à leur prochain cours, métamorphose. Remus, lui, resta avec Severus qui avait cours de potion avec les premières années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Hey, Ginny, dit Harry, tandis qu'ils marchaient vers leur cours.

Oui? dit celle-ci.

Je crois que Remus t'aime bien…

Oui, je sais, avec la crise qu'il a fait en cours de potions.

Même en adulte, il t'aime bien…

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à leurs cours.


	3. Chapitre 13

**Titre :** Little Moony

**Spoilers :** Tome 1 à 4 (précisons le 4)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**AuteurE :** Jessica Angel, la folle avec un million de fics en cours…

**Pendant :** Septième année

**Certaines particularités :** Plusieurs couples, dont des homos!

**Couple :** Euh, je vais dire ça officiellement dans le chapitre 16, ok?

**Disclaimer :** Harry et ses potes appartiennement à J.K.R., les 12 premiers chapitres à Izzie et le reste c'est à moi!

Ah, les reviews…

Jo : S'lut! Tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais pas remarqué que c'était sixième dans le chapitre… Alors, je le dis maintenant, c'est la SEPTIÈME année, et non la sixième… Bon, ben, si tu te souviens pu, t'a qu'à relire, na? Tiens, salut Scar… moi, j'les aime, ses longues reviews… Elle a raison… Ah tiens, Dark, t'appelle Ste-Mangouste… T'a envie de me priver de ma meilleure revieweuse? (lo0ol) En tous, v'la le chapitre!

Izzie : Salut Izzie! Ouais, j'ai mis la suite! T'a pas été décue! Cool! Quant au béguin de Rem' pour Ginny, c'est qu'un béguin d'enfant… Mici pour ta review! Hey, à propos, t'aurais pas un autre nick sur : Tu l'aimes? Mici… Ouais, Rem' il est trop mignon… C'est pas une traduction, c'est juste une continuation… Et c'est sûr que je la continue!

ninou : De rien, pour la suite! Et je continue!

crystal yuy : Trop cool? Mici… De rien, pour la fic… Et v'la la suite!

mary-evy: Coucou! T'a pas le temps de faire une longue… dommage… Hé hé, oui, j'ai repris la suite! Et la v'la!

Chapitre 13 – Cauchemar sur Voldie… et autre chose, aussi…

Après un cours passionnant de métamorphose, suivi d'un cours de SACM avec Hagrid, Hermione, Ron et Harry couraient – comme tout les élèves, d'ailleurs – vers la Grande Salle ou un délicieux souper allait être servi.

C'était donc la course entre les Serpentard – Gryffondor de septième et les Gryffondor – Serdaigle de sixième année pour atteindre la grande salle, sport national de Poudlard pratiqué depuis 1514 au moins si ce n'est pas depuis le temps des fondateurs.

(N/A : Sport national à mon école, aussi… C'est celui qui atteint le plus vite la cafétéria pour bouffer… Gang d'élèves affamés… (moi je vais bouffer chez moi :P) )

Bref, on se battait pour la porte de la Grande Salle.

'Ry, j'ai faim… dit Remus.

Ça s'en vient, Rem'…

À ce moment, les plats apparurrent et tout les élèves, garçons ou filles, se jetaient dessus avec plus ou moins de retenue. Moins pour certains garçons, plus pour les filles.

Donc, après ce délicieux repas, tous montèrent à leur salle commune, décidés à faire leurs devoirs.

Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione, après avoir fait, dans le cas de Ginny, un devoir d'enchantement et un devoir de métamorphose sur les animagis pour les autres, sous les bâillements de Remus, parlèrent de choses en tout genre, dont le fameux flirt d'Hermione.

Na, puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas vrai! hurlait celle-ci.

Ils étaient tous dans une salle appellée la salle aux souhaits qu'ils avaient découverts en milieu de cinquième année, il était près de dix heures, Remus dormait dans les bras d'Harry depuis un bon bout, Ron et Ginny riait et Hermione… elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle aimait Severus Rogue.

(N/A : Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome cinq, c'est la salle sur demande, mais dans cette fic, il n'y a pas de spoilers… :P)

Si et même Remus est d'accord! Il a remarqué la face que tu as fait lorsque Severus est venu nous chercher quand on était chez toi, cet été!

J'vous dit que c'est pas vrai…

Avoue… Avoue… Avoue… Avoue… Avoue… répétaient Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Après deux minutes de « Avoue… » à répétition, Hermione consentit à dire…

Oui, je l'admet, je l'aime…

(N/A : Comment faire avouer à son amie ses secrets… )

Bon, c'est bien, Hermione, dit Ginny.

Y reste plus qu'à faire cracher le morceau à Severus, dit Harry. Et j'ai un plan…

Lequel? dit Ron.

J'ai qu'à demander à Remus de lui demander…

C'est vil, Harry, dit Hermione. Tu ne lui demanderas pas!

Ok!

Tu le jure sur la tête de tes parents?

Mais oui, mais oui… dit Harry en croisant les doigts derrière son dos, geste que seul Hermione n'avait pas remarquée.

Il est quel heure?

Dix heures et quart, répondit Ginny.

On devrait aller dormir, nous. On a cours de bonne heure, demain, dit Harry.

C'est vrai…

Après avoir quitté la salle des souhaits, ils allèrent à leur salle commune et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de monter les escaliers.

Ils étaient bien décidés à faire de beaux rêves.

Mais un certain Tom « Je-me-prend-pour-un-lord-et-je-suis-le-plus-grand-mage-noir-mégalo-de-la-Terre-et-mon-nom-n'est-pas-Tom-mais-Voldemort » Jedusor, ne semblait pas d'accord que son ennemi préféré fasse de beaux rêves.

C'est pour ceci que Ron et ses camarades de dortoirs se firent réveiller en pleine nuit… ou jour, il était deux heures du matin. Harry faisait encore un rêve prémonitoire… ou plutôt un cauchemar.

NON! hurlait Harry.

Ceci attira immédiatement Remus, quatres filles de Gryffondor, trois de septième et une de sixième, dans les dortoirs de garçons, pendant que les autres filles et garçons de sixième rechignait de ne pas avoir assez de sommeil dans la nuit.

(N/A : Les cris avaient été entendus jusqu'aux dortoirs de sixièmes)

Neville, avec une dextérité qu'on ne lui connaissant pas, lui agrippa les mains et les mit en arrière de son dos. Harry continua de crier ainsi pendant une demie-heure, puis sembla se calmer un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Parvati était allée chercher la directrice de maison et même Dumbledore. Elle avait même croisée Snape dans les couloirs, qui les avaient suivis. Il avait manisfestement une question à poser au directeur, mais on tentait de calmer Harry, pour l'instant.

Celui-ci finit tout de même par se calmer.

Ou est… ou est… Ma… Malefoy? dit Harry en s'assoyant brusquement sur son lit avant de tomber par manque d'énergie.

Je me le demande aussi, Potter. En fait, c'était ceci que j'étais venu demander. Un première année, voulant avoir des informations pour je-ne-sais-quoi, est allé aux appartements de préfêt-en-chef de Drago, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il est venu me contacter et j'ai couru à votre bureau. Je vous ai suivi, après.

Une disparition, soupira Dumbledore.

Male… Malefoy… Il… il est…

Il est où?

Près… lac… sang…

Près du lac en sang? décortiqua Severus.

Oui…

On vit un professeur partir au pas de course dehors, il devait après tout s'occuper des élèves de sa maison.

¤¤¤ P.O.V. de Severus ¤¤¤

Il courut et arriva dans le terrain de Poudlard. Il vit du rouge, du rouge couler sur l'herbe verte.

Du sang.

Puis il vit un corps. Un corps aux cheveux blond. Aux yeux gris. Respirant à peine.

Il se hâta de le faire léviter, puis il croisa un fantôme.

Nick! Allez réveiller l'infirmière et prévénez là qu'elle a un patient mal en point!

Le fantôme traversa les murs et le professeur de potions continua sa course.

Après deux minutes de course, il arriva à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh!

Celle-ci arriva.

Le voilà…

Elle le prit, le soigna du mieux qu'elle put avec ses sorts.

Cinq minutes après, elle se tourna vers Severus.

Il va bien. Un peu trop de Doloris, de torture à la mangemort, de fatigue, mais il va bien. Il a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Allez vous rendormir, professeur.

Celui-ci s'élança vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'il allait dormir.

¤¤¤ Fin du P.O.V. de Severus ¤¤¤

Harry… Que s'est-il passé? lui intima sa directrice de maison.

Trop… trop… Non…

Severus arriva sur ses mots.

Essayez de lui faire cracher, Severus. On essaie depuis que vous êtes parti… dit Dumbledore.

Aux blessures de Malefoy, je dirais qu'il a subi la même chose que j'ai subi la dernière fois que j'ai fait une rencontre avec Voldemort ou il a apprit que j'étais espion à votre compte…

Le directeur, la professeur de métamorphose, Hermione, Ron, Ginny firent une face épouvantée.

Il va être fatigué une semaine comme Sev'?

Sûrement, répondit Parvati au petit Remus.

Oh…

Harry sembla reprendre un peu d'énergie.

Horrible… Sang… Doloris… Menottes… Fouet… Poings… Vi… Vi… Horrible… Trop horrible…

Hermione regarda Harry avec horreur, tout comme Ginny. Elle n'avait pas deviné le dernier mot… en tous cas, elle l'espérait…

Même… Malefoy… ne méritait… pas ça… dit Harry. Trop… horrible… sanguinaire… atroce… son propre père… même Pettigrow… Lestrange… Avery… Presque tous… même Voldemort… barbare… ignoble…

Harry les regardait avec horreur, se souvenant du rêve.

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy faisait chez Voldemort? demanda la professeur de métamorphose.

C'était… son initiation… Il avait… dix-sept ans… depuis hier… Mais… mais… servir un… sang-mêlé… ne… semblait pas… être dans… ses idées… il voulait… être… maître de… son destin… et être… du côté… du bien… avec… moi… les fils et filles… de moldus… du côté… de son aimée…

Tout le monde le regardait, abasourdi. Malefoy du côté du bien? Et avec son… aimée?

Voldemort… son père… ils lui ont… fait payé… ils l'ont… vi… vi…

Vi quoi? J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, dit Hermione.

Je crois que si…

Pauvre Drago… soupira Ginny.

Personne ne porta attention au fait qu'elle l'avait appelé Drago. Harry, assis dans son lit, semblait reprendre de l'énergie après son rêve.

C'était vraiment horrible… je ne souhaite cela qu'à Voldemort lui-même et les mangemorts qui l'ont aidé à faire… ÇA! C'est le pire de tout ce que Voldemort a fait dans mes cauchemars… Après c'était la découverte de la traîtrise de Severus… et les six moldues… dit Harry.

On sait…

Les filles, Remus et Ron sortirent.

Hermione… demanda Remus. Z'ai peur…

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Hermione?

Oui, Parvati…

Ce n'est pas juste… faire tout ces cauchemars…

On le sait, Parvati… on le sait… Cette fois-ci, c'était pire que d'habitude… Parce que d'habitude, ça ne vous réveille pas… et ça réveille ma sœur encore moins, dit Ron.

Ron?

Oui, Remus?

Pourquoi y fait tout ces rêves?

Tu as vu la cicatrice qu'il a au front?

Viii, celle en forme d'éclair… Elle était rouge… comme si elle était en feu…

Tu vois, Remus… Cette cicatrice, il l'a depuis bébé… Le méchant qui a mis un serpent dans ton lit lui a fait…

Voldie? demanda Remus.

Tous rirent au surnom.

Oui, lui… Vois-tu, c'est un sorcier puissant, très puissant… Et il veut tuer la majorité des sorciers…

Pourquoi?

Viens, je vais te raconter une histoire, Remus. Elle ne sera pas sanglante, je te le promet…

Tu es sur?

Oui, je le suis…

Alors?

Je vais te raconter une histoire, Remus, écoute-la bien, je ne te la répéterai pas deux fois. Il était une fois une jeune sorcière de sang pur qui tomba follement amoureuse d'un moldu. Celle-ci était tellement amoureuse qu'elle lui dit la vérité à propos du monde magique. Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas par contre, c'est qu'il la renia de toutes les formes possibles et la quitta. Hélas, la jeune sorcière était enceinte et naquit quelques mois plus tard un petit garçon, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Encore une fois le malheur s'abattit sur la vie de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle mourut de chagrin peu après son accouchement, laissant derrière elle un orphelin. Cet enfant passa donc toute sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat avant de rejoindre Poudlard. C'était un élève très intelligent et très rusé tout comme sa maison, celle de Serpentard. Mais cet enfant, poussé par la rage qu'il portait à son père, qui l'avait abandonné, décida qu'aucun autre moldu ne serait responsable de sa misère. Ce qui était au départ une simple guerre menée par un enfant se transforma en un massacre dirigé par un mage Noir, termina Hermione.

Pourquoi cette histoire a rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui? demanda Lavande.

Tout simplement parce que Tu-Sais-Qui s'appellait Tom Elvis Jedusor dans sa jeunesse.

Tu… tu es sûr? bégaya Parvati, qui avait déjà ses doutes lorsque Hermione avait commencée son histoire.

Crois le, et moi aussi je le sais, dit Ginny. En fait, je le sais depuis ma première année, quand je me suis fait enfermé dans la chambre des secrets.

Et?

Vous n'imaginez pas comment il peut être rusé. Il pourrait attirer n'importe qui dans ses filets…

Il attire les gens avec son pouvoir, dit Hermione.

Exactement, je ne trouvais pas le mot. Son pouvoir, il est attirant, mais si… noir… composé de tant de magie noire que ça en est presque impossible. Et en plus, il était beau, avant, alors il pouvait attirer beaucoup plus. Il avait seize ans lorsque j'ai vu son souvenir, qui remontait à 1942.

Il a donc… soixante-et-onze ans? dit Parvati.

Exactement. Et son pouvoir n'a jamais faibli, aux dernières nouvelles. À part lors de sa pseudo mort.

Ah…

Parvati, Lavande, Hermione et soeurette, vous devriez aller dormir, dit Ron.

Va dormir aussi, Ron.

Je vais y aller.

Les filles retournèrent à leurs dortoirs.

Toi aussi, Remus.

Peut aller voir comment va Harry, avant?

Bien sûr.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir. Harry était blanc comme un cadavre. D'un côté, il y avait Severus, une potion de sommeil sans rêves à la main, de l'autre, Seamus, Dean et Neville, avec des cernes jusqu'aux joues, eux aussi éprouvés. Ils subissaient cela depuis le début de leur cinquième année au moins une fois par semaine.

Ça va? demanda Ron.

Moi, ça va, répondit Harry, épuisé. Mais Drago, car je crois qu'on peut maintenant l'appeler Drago… Il ne va pas bien… Autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Tu as sans doute raison, fit remarquer Ron en s'asseyant sur son lit. Mais pour moi, il sera toujours Malefoy.

Regard noir de ses compagnons de dortoirs. Ça faisait au moins deux fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il était de même.

Je suis d'accord, répondit Seamus. Sinon, il aurait eu la marque des ténèbres, comme Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott… Moi, je l'appellerais Drago s'il l'accepte…

C'est vrai, dit Dean. Juste pour avoir résister aux mangemorts, je lui donne la palme de la ténacité, moi.

Obstination conviendrait encore plus, dit Neville. Je me demande qui est son aimée…

Moi, je le sais, dit Harry. Mais je ne le dirais pas.

Pourquoi? demanda Remus.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être témoin de quatre crises cardiaques. Maintenant, j'aimerais dormir.

D'ailleurs, ta potion de sommeil sans rêves, lui dit Severus.

Merci…

Maintenant, dormez, s'il vous plaît…

Ok, professeur! répondirent les garçons de septième année et Remus.

Le professeur quitta, Harry but sa potion de sommeil sans rêve et s'endormit, Remus collé sur lui parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller dormir dans son lit. Les autres garçons le rejoignirent dans le monde du sommeil peu après.


End file.
